The Reunion
by Jaded-bella
Summary: Three years had past sinse Hermione had last seen her husband, Draco Malfoybut when her "ex husband" makes a sudden apperance is Hermione ready to forget the past and move on or dwell on the shocking secrets that have yet to be revealed. Only time can tel
1. With or without him

The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but I do own the plot and any new characters introduced in this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 1: With or without him.  
  
"Push harder Mrs. Malfoy!" demanded the urgent medi-witch Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I can't. Oh dear God. I can't!" Hermione screamed while gripping the white sheets with all the strength she could muster.  
  
She lay there deathly pale with her cinnamon brown hair sticking to her wet forehead. Sweat poured out of every pore in her body, as a result Hermione's white night gown clung to her heaving chest.  
  
"Come on Hermione. You must try. You've come this far. There is no turning back," Ginny Weasley cooed as she held Hermione's hand. "You want this baby. Draco wants this baby. We all want this baby Hermione. You can't let us down." She finished kissing her best friend's forehead as Hermione arched her back feeling another strong contraction.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur Weasley, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Granger all stood at the bed side of the Mother-to-be at St. Mungo's recently added maternity ward.  
  
All the women tried their best to keep Hermione dr y as the rest of the team supported Hermione as she worked every muscle in her body to bring a new baby into the magical world.  
  
"AHHH..AH...Oh...get Draco!" Hermione bellowed in between large intakes of air.  
  
"One more push, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Draco..I need Draco now."  
  
"Don't worry about Draco. Just push," Narcissa said kissing her forehead. "Just push dear. That's what he'd want you to do. Give birth to this baby and give it all the love in the world..the love that I failed to show my son as a young child. That's what he'd want."  
  
Hermione was in too much pain to listen to Narcissa's words of wisdom. She could feel the baby's head in between her legs and its little body waiting to expel itself from her birth canal. She couldn't see it yet but already she loved it.her baby, her and Draco's little creation.  
  
"Oh, Merlin's beard! Its coming!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.  
  
"My baby is going to be a mother in a second." Mrs.Granger yelled with tears large enough to fill water goblets spilling out of her eyes.  
  
"The head is out" Madame Pomfrey announced.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
'Push, push."  
  
"Bloody hell!" yelled a voice that belonged only to Ron which was followed by one of the twins.  
  
"Blimey, that's a lot of blood Hermione!"  
  
"George. Honestly did ya have to say that?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I can't look."  
  
"Alas the time had come." Dumbledore declared right on time. Seconds after, Hermione gave an almighty push.  
  
"DDDDDRRRRRAAAAACCCOOOO." She yelled as her baby slipped out of her. She fell back on to her bed plagued with exhaustion and listened to the cries of joy around her.  
  
"Oh it's a girl."  
  
"She beautiful."  
  
"I think I'm going to cry." Came a male's voice.  
  
"She's adorable."  
  
"Oh look. She has Draco's eyes and that little birth mark that he had when I gave birth to him." Narcissa shrieked.  
  
Before passing out Hermione heard the lovely cry of her baby girl resounding all around her  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Five hours had passed since Hermione gave birth to her first child, a baby girl. Those fifteen hours in the labor room were her most memorable. The moment she heard that soft wail of her baby girl she cried tears of joy.  
  
She had never been happier, having the perfect life and all. Being happily married to her sweetheart Draco Malfoy for two years loving him endlessly and now she had a baby girl to love also, was all that she could ever ask for.  
  
Madame Pomfrey strolled in the room cradling a pink faced baby. Behind her was a crowd of family and friends who came bustling in with wide smiles, gifts, and flowers. The only person missing was Draco.  
  
"She is absolutely a bundle of joy Hermione. A bundle of joy, mind you, for both you and Draco to handle." Dumbledore said winking.  
  
"What's her name dear?" the aged medi-witch asked handing the young woman what was rightfully hers.  
  
Twelve pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly. Before answering she looked at her baby girl and smiled then looked up at the crowd and replied.  
  
"Athalie... Athalie Geneviéve Malfoy."  
  
"How pretty!" Ginny cried as Ron snorted at his sister's dreamlike expression.  
  
A few oh's and ah's circulated the room before it became completely silent. Emotions were running high in that room. Every female, including Hermione cried. Even Dumbledore looked like he, himself was on the verge of tears, Ron's shocked expression softened into a warming smile, and Harry's jade eyes sparkled magnificently as he looked at Athalie.  
  
Blowing her nose, Madame Pomfrey began. "Alright. Out! All of you. I believe its feeding time."  
  
There were a few cries of protest but every soul respectfully walked out and left Hermione alone with Athalie. She was a gorgeous baby, indeed. She had most of her mother's features but the best part of her father, his piercing blue gray eyes.  
  
Just as Hermione was setting up to start feeding, Harry entered the room.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hi," she replied equally soft.  
  
"Beautiful baby, Hermione. Really. I'm so happy for you." Harry said looking at Athalie.  
  
Hermione smiled and thanked Harry. He looked at her longingly and Hermione could almost see a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but she pondered no further when a brilliant idea popped up.   
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked catching Harry by surprise.  
  
"Um...uh.sure" he said uncertainly sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and eased Athalie into Harry's large muscular arms. She sat up on her knees and leaned over his shoulder looking down and made faces to make Athalie smile. She looked so fragile and small. Her small hands reached out to touch a nearby yellow flower and she began to squirm under the white blanket in effort to reach her goal. Already she had Draco's ambition.  
  
"Hermione. I think I should tell you something." Harry declared after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Harry handed Athalie back to her mother and stood up pacing the room, continually running his hands through his jet black hair. Hermione eased back into bed and looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"Hermione Draco's gone."  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Listen. It's not my place to tell you what the real story is, but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and this is all for the best."  
  
"Why, where did he go, what's for the best?" she yelled although Harry stubbornly shook his head, refusing to tell her the truth.  
  
"Harry.." She pleaded with him. "HE'S MY HUSBAND HARRY. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"  
  
"Hermione I made a promise." Harry said softly seeing Hermione's pained expression.   
  
"So he's left me?"  
  
"No he hasn't. It's just that--"  
  
"Right. well I guess I shouldn't have expected any better." Hermione said looking at Athalie, tears staring to surface.  
  
"It's better that you don't know. It would kill you." Harry muttered  
  
No response came from Hermione. Instead she let out a muffled cry which sounded much like "NO.please tell me this isn't true." Rubbing her temples and wiping away tears she looked up at Harry and whispered. "Harry. Do something for me please."  
  
"Anything Hermione."  
  
"Bring him back to me. he cant leave me alone like this."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't. I just can't. If I could I would, but I can't." Harry whispered. "Time will prevail and heal as well."  
  
"I'll never forgive him for this." Hermione said while rocking back and forth to keep Athalie quiet who wailed loudly.  
  
Hermione was now crying freely and she made no attempt to hide it from Harry. He stood their looking at her as if he had no clue what to do. Before departing he gave her an I'm- here- for- you -always look and left Hermione with Athalie, all alone.  
  
  
  
"Well it's just me and you now, Athalie. Just the two us. We'll survive with or without him." Hermione said bringing Athalie closer to her. "With or without him.."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy..er....... Mrs. Malfoy." Said a squeaky voice bringing Hermione back to reality.  
  
"Please Amy, refer to me as Ms.Granger or Mistress of Magic." Hermione said straightening up and fixing papers on her desk that she left unattended before she slipped into another daydream about the day she gave birth to Athalie, her daughter who was now three years old. That was also the day her husband, Draco Malfoy, left her.  
  
Three years had passed since she last saw Draco. Straight after Graduation from Hogwarts the pair exchanged vows and became one unit. After two years of a blissful marriage Hermione gave birth to their first daughter, Athalie Geneviéve Malfoy.  
  
Although her perfect life took a turn for the worse that summer day she never lost sight of her goals. After the end of the second war, the one in which she fought as an Auror alongside her friends and husband, Hermione went on to become the current Minister of Magic.  
  
Being a single mother was not much of a problem for Hermione. Determined to make life for her and her child the best, Hermione bought her own house just outside of Godrics Hollow and left the old one in which she and Draco had built together.  
  
Too many memories of the past and what could have been would hamper her plans to live life to the fullest without Draco. Leaving behind what they had together was the only option.  
  
"Sorry Ms.Granger. I just came to remind you about the meeting scheduled today with the ministries from Belgium and France." Amy chirped quite proud of herself.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." Hermione said and continued to shuffle papers at her desk.  
  
"I love your outfit today Ms, Granger."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment." Hermione said looking down at her navy blue slacks and the matching blazer, which was thrown askew over the back of her swivel chair. She fixed her crisp white collared blouse and noticed how Amy enviously eyed her shiny black pumps and her sleek and shiny locks that were twisted elegantly into a bun.   
  
Her undersecretary continued to check things of her checklist while waltzing out side of the office. Minutes after, Amy emitted a high pitched squeal and hurried back into the office fumbling with a piece of pink parchment.  
  
"Ms.Granger. Urgent call from the Ministry daycare."  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Hermione said completely forgetting about the papers falling off her desk.  
  
"Athalie's sick."  
  
"Oh my. Oh I got to take her home." Hermione cried as she jumped over her desk to grab her cloak and bag and headed out her office  
  
"What about the meeting." Amy said running after the Mistress.  
  
"Cancel it." she called back.  
  
"It can't be cancelled. The ministry representatives are already here."   
  
That moment Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to Amy, deep in thought. Amy, whose eyes brows were knitted together, looked at her boss expectantly.  
  
"Amy...I need you to represent me." Hermione said digging in her back pulling out paper work regarding the meeting.  
  
"What...no wait!! I can't" she sputtered.  
  
"Yes you can." Hermione said skipping down the steps.  
  
"I can't. I'm a horrible speaker." Amy yelled back.  
  
"You'll do fine dear." She called back disappearing down the next flight of stairs. The only thing on her mind was Athalie.  
  
A/N: Well that was chapter one. Read and review. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As some of you may be wondering when will Draco make an appearance? I'm afraid you're just going to have to keep reading, but I promise you. It'll be real soon. 


	2. In her eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter except the youngest Malfoy (Athalie) in this story and any other foreign characters that may appear.  
  
Author's note: First I want to apologize for the long wait. I'm sorry. I've been really lazy for the past couple of weeks. Another thing all translations are in parenthesis. Well anyways. Read and review.  
  
Chapter 2: In her eyes.  
  
  


The lobby of the Ministry building buzzed with conversation in all sorts of languages, ranging from French to Mermish, languages that fascinated a brown haired three year old walking through the crowd of ministry officials, enraptured by their height.  
  
She tried hard to absorb any new words she could use, not paying any attention to the women who ooed and awed at her cute face.  
  
  


Quite the curious one, that Athalie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * *   
  
_"Où est-il?"_ (Where is he?) A burly French man in robes of electric blue hissed, pouting and rubbing his bald spot.  
  
_"Il sera ici.__ Vous savez qu'il est._" (He will be here. You know how he is.) Answered a middle aged witch, who was too preoccupied with the people all around her, to realize that her leading man was minutes away from making his grand entrance.  
  


A tall, well built man sporting medium length dark brown hair, which was pulled in to a care less ponytail, marched his way up to the red telephone booth in the middle of a shabby-looking neighborhood.  
  
Upon entering he dialed in the pass word, stated his name, received his visitor's badge and patiently waited as the telephone booth took him underground, towards the Ministry Atrium.  
  
  


_Brings back memories doesn't it? _He thought to himself.  
  
  


The telephone booth emerged from the bowels of the earth and he stepped out into a long hallway, furnished with a polished dark wood floor. The blue ceiling shone brightly due to the fact that the golden symbols on it continually moved and changed.  
  


  
Midway through the hall, where the beautiful life size statue of a noble wizard, surrounded by a gorgeous witch, a goblin, centaur, and house elf, once stood in a circular pool, now stood a larger than life statue of a bearded wizard grouped by five shorter wizards.  
  


On his left was a boy with unruly hair, holding a sword. Behind him was a good looking man in tattered robes. On the bearded wizard's right was an old man with grizzled hair, a wooden leg, and a one large, swiveling eye.  
  
  


In the back of him was lanky determined looking boy holding his wand very close to his chest. Lastly a gorgeous young woman sat Indian style in front of the bearded wizard smiling sweetly. Her bushy hair was pulled back in to a loose bun.  
  
  


"Yes. This does bring back memories." The brown haired stranger whispered to himself as he approached the statue. The sign in front read:  
  
_In tribute to our hero's who risked their life to save the wizarding world.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Alastor Moody  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Hermione Granger._  
  
Taking a last look, the dark haired young man approached the large gold gates to have his wand registered at the security desk. A short energetic man in robes of peacock blue assisted him.  
  
In minutes he was walking toward the golden gates. Just beyond them he could see a stream of people waiting, probably for the same reason he was. He pushed his way through the crowded hallway and towards the lifts.  
  
His destination: Level five: Department of Magical Cooperation, where a meeting with the French, Belgian, and English ministries was to be held.  
  
Many females eyed him. He was a good looking man. His perfectly chiseled face, dark eyes that turned the color of honey the minute light touched them, careless hair, graceful stride, and mysterious aurora, was what made men jealous and women's knees weak.  
  
Behind him, despite the noise the rickety lift made, he could here women whispering things like "_He is so hot!"_ _"I wonder what he does?"_ and "_I hope he's not with anyone or worse…..married."_ and _"I want him."  
  
_

Before stepping out the lift, he turned to the heavily perfumed women and winked, making them gasp and batter their eyes and whisper to their friend. It always pleased him to see that he still had the charm.  
  
He walked down the empty corridor and into a large room decorated with comfortable looking sofas. Before entering he observed the room and noticed a few familiar faces, but none of which he wanted he really wanted to see.  
  
  


He stepped in and bumped into something he couldn't see. Looking down he saw a little girl looking as though she just realized where she was.  
  
  


Normally he would have continued walking but something about this little girl kept him glued on the spot.  
  
  


She was a beautiful little child with dark brown, curly hair and the most intense blue-gray eyes he'd ever seen. She was a natural beauty, perfect bone structure, smooth olive skin, a sweet smile and curious eyes.  
  
  


He looked at her and she looked at him and neither person could look away. In her eyes, he saw mystifying revelations. She looked so innocent, but yet mature.  
  
  


The little brown haired girl cocked her eye brows, a gesture that he was quite familiar with himself. Then she smiled, a breath - taking smile, before running off.  
  
  


"Marcel! _Par-dessus ici." (Over here.) A burly French man yelled, gesticulating for the brown haired man to come over.  
  
  
_

"Bonjour Dashiell." Marcel Valentin said to his friend then turned to the middle aged witch.  
  
  


"Bonjour Celestyn." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"You are late and look at you," Celestyn started in her French accented English, then extracted her wand from her purse began to fix Marcel, who wore a suit in his trademark color, black. His midnight blue shirt was not tucked in and unbuttoned by the throat.  
  
"I would think 'e can dress hiz self but it is quite obvious 'e cannot." She continued fixing his tie. While Celestyn fixed him, Marcel spoke to Dashiell.  
  
"What is ze hold up?" He asked.  
  
"The Minister of Magic 'as yet to arrive," Dashiell grunted. "Are you prepared?"  
  
_"Il y avait jamais le doute que j'étais?"_ (Was there ever any doubt that I was) he replied slyly.  
  
  


Dashiell let out a hearty laugh and continued to ramble on but stopped talking when Marcel walked off towards a group of people. "I'll be back shortly." he mumbled.  
  
  


Even from a distance Marcel could see who he was approaching, very familiar faces that he was willing to greet. However there was one person he wanted to talk to.  
  
  


"Hello." He said surprising the smaller group of people.  
  
"Hello," A female with long hair in a plait said, smiling flirtatiously. "I'm Pavarti Patil."  
  
  
  
Next a tall man with fiery red hair stepped up and extended his hand to shake Marcel's.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. I work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports."  
  
  


"Hello there! Seamus Finnigan," Seamus stretched out his hand to shake Marcel's also. "I work for the Department of Magical Transportation."  
  
  


Right behind him was the one man he needed to speak to, Harry Potter.  
  
  


"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. I work in Magical Games and Sports also."  
  
  


"And is also the current owner and coach for the Irish national Quidditch team." Pavarti squealed.  
  
"

Marcel Valentin. I work for ze Department of Magical Law enforcement for ze French Ministry." He said.  
  
  


Parvarti seemed to have a ball flirting with him and was even more pleased when he announced his position in the Ministry. It certainly was more prestigious than Magical Games and Transport.  
  
  


"Oh so you're here for the meeting too, I suppose?" Ron asked and Marcel nodded.  
  
  


"And you're French." Pavarti added winking at him.  
  
  


"I'm sorry to cut zis meeting so short. It was nice meeting you all but I was wondering. Could I possibly 'ave a word with Mr. Potter?" He asked smiling one of his best smiles.  
  
Pavarti quickly got the message and dragged both Ron and Seamus down the hall with her, leaving the two men alone.  
  
"It's been a while Harry," Marcel said in a perfect British accent. Harry took a step back looking at the man before him in disbelief. 

"Three years, I s'pose."  
  
"Draco....?"  
  
"Yes I'm back."  
  
"Blimey. You had me fooled." Harry admitted rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I can see that. This is just a little disguise I mustered up to make this little hideaway easy. I can fix it in a flick of my wand."  
  
  
  
"So, how's married life Potter?" Draco said smirking. Over the years he discovered that he enjoyed talking to Harry, a brave man, once his rival and now his closest friend.  
  
"Ginny and I are alright. There are no problems in the bedroom. I'll tell you that much," Harry started brightly. It felt good again to start a boyish conversation with Draco, who laughed jovially. 

"But really. We're good. Financially we're set. I make at least two hundred thousand galleons a year from coaching Ireland. The ministry pays well. Ginny's job provides her with a salary over one hundred thousand."  
  
  


"Really. What does she do.?"  
  
  


"Healing at St. Mungo's," Harry responded. "Also, she's pregnant with twins."  
  
  


"Is she really?" Draco asked with much interest. "How far along is she?"  
  
  


"Six months."  
  
  


"So basically you're happy. Congratulations, mate." He said 

leaning against the wall and beaming at his friend.   
  
  


There was an uncomfortable silence between the two men before Draco spoke up.  
  
  


"So how is she?"  
  
  


Harry took a deep breath before speaking. He knew it was coming; Draco would want to hear about the wife who he walked out on.  
  
  


"Hermione...er..She's fine. All is well Draco. No need to worry. Athalie is happy and -."  
  
  


"Athalie...so that's the name she chose."  
  
  


"Yeah. She's a gorgeous little girl and smart too….." He trailed off before continuing. Harry put a hand on his friends shoulder squeezed it. "You'd be proud." Draco gave him a weary smile after hearing this.  
  
  


"I wish I'd been there for the first three years of her life--."  
  
  


"Listen. I wish you were too but you had to leave. It was for the best." Harry cut in.  
  
  


"Did you explain to Hermione?"  
  
"No. She didn't need to hear it from me. She was too devastated to listen anyways, but I felt that you had to tell your own story."  
  
  


Draco ran his hand over his face and stared at the polished floor. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that he'd left and taken a significant piece of Hermione with him. It was possible that she'd never forgive him.  
  
  


He didn't need to hear Harry say "she needs you." And "Go back home." He didn't need it. It was bullshit, lies, an excuse to make him feel worse than he already did.  
  
Hermione is a strong woman. She would live her life with or without him. The world would continue to turn and the forces of the universe would continue to alternate patterns.  
  
  


One thing was certain: Hermione deserved an explanation, weather or not she wanted to hear it.  
  
  


"Are they still after you?" Harry asked after a while.  
  
  


"Yes. They're getting closer. I'm running out of time." Draco replied truthfully  
  
  


"We had a plan devised, remember."  
  
  


"I remember."  
  
  


"You know what you have to do."  
  
  


"Sure. The hardest part is leaving again."  
  
  


"You have no choice." Harry declared quite firmly.  
  
  


"I know...I know."  
  
  


A young woman, holding a stack of papers came dashing down the hall towards Harry and Draco.  
  
  


"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!!" she yelled fixing her glasses that were sliding off the crook of her nose.  
  
  


"Yes." Harry answered calmly.  
  
  


"Ms. Granger can't attend the meeting today and she's left me in charge. I- I don't know what to do." She cried, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
At the mention of Hermione's name, Draco jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you say." He asked.  
  
"Yes the Mistress of Magic." She said sniffling.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and shoved his hands into his pocket. Harry gave him a sympathetic smile but didn't stop his interrogation.   
  
"Is that the name she goes by now?" he continued.  
  
"Well that's the name she prefers to go by --."  
  
"Instead of Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry," she continued shifting the papers from one hand to the next. "Not to be rude or anything, but this still doesn't solve my problem."  
  
Harry spoke up. "You know what Amy? I'll do it if it terrifies you that much. Just, calm down."   
  
  
  
Amy smiled appreciatively at Harry and walked away still hyperventilating. Before taking off, Harry turned to Draco.  
  
  


"I've got to run but listen to me Draco. Take care of yourself and here," he handed Draco a piece of crumpled paper. "It may be quite useful."  
  
  


Draco unfolded the piece of paper and read Harry's messy script.  
  
_22 Godric's Hollow_  
  
Yes, this piece of paper would open many doors. It was time to put it to use.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  


Hermione dashed downstairs to level five, where the Ministry daycare was built since she became Mistress of Magic. It was quite useful to the single parents working in the Ministry, not that they were many to begin with.  
  
As soon as she arrived the waiting area was all ready clear, meaning that the meeting was already in full swing. Hermione surveyed the Daycare, which was halfway down the hall from the meeting area.  
  
  


She saw Alice, the middle aged witch who ran the Daycare, chasing a little boy dressed in all blue and with pumpkin juice all over his shirt. In another corner she saw a little girl in a pink dress playing with some sort of new toy. Another group of boys played a war game while another little girl sat in a corner, reading. No sign of Athalie, yet.  
  
As soon as the dirty boy gave Alice leave she turned to Hermione.  
  
"Oy, Hermione! I didn't even see you there. Hold on a minute. Let me get Athalie."  
  
Alice turned to the large yellow kiddie's sofa behind her. Then she went to the other side, where the children hung their cloaks. No sign of Athalie. Hermione as well as Alice started to panic.  
  
Each woman ran up and down the day care and the hallway screaming Athalie's name, hoping to see her in some corner. Hermione knew her baby girl better than that. She wasn't lost, just exploring.  
  
Hermione ran back to the day care and looked again and Alice checked under sofas, chairs and tables.  
  
"Athalie. C'mon. Where are you?" the stressed twenty one year old mother yelled.  
  
"I'm here Mummy." Came a small voice from behind. Alice jumped for joy and Hermione rushed toward her child.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Taking a walk." Athalie replied smoothly like she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Don't you ever wander off like that again," Hermione stated firmly, but her tone softened as she continued. "Mummy loves you too much to lose you, okay."  
  
"Like you lost Daddy?"  
  
Suddenly the air became very still. Hermione stared into her daughter's eyes and she intently stared back waiting for an answer. This wasn't the right time or place to bring that topic up but it made no sense to ignore the question either.  
  
"Yes, like I lost Daddy."  
  
Alice cleared her throat and handed Hermione Athalie's purple cloak. As she rapped it around her she tried hard not to cry. Those blasted tears were always a problem when she spoke to Athalie about Draco. It hurt too much and the more she thought about it, the more she hated him.  
  
"Well I'll be off." She said straightening up and wiping her eyes. Alice approached her and hugged her tightly, a gesture that always made her feel better.The pair headed off to the Atrium where they made an exit by means of floo powder.  
  
"Achoo!" Athalie sneezed into her tiny hands.  
  
"I know just where to take you." Hermione said wiping Athalie's nose. "We're going to go visit Aunt Ginny."  
  
Hermione took a handful of floo powder and let it go. Green-emerald flames shot up and she shouted "Stoatshead Hill."  
  
Everything around her swirled in with the green flames and a second later she was pelted out through a fireplace and into the living room of Harry and Ginny's comfortable mansion on the top of Stoatshead Hill.  
  
Ginny, despite her huge stomach, came running to assist Hermione and Athalie. She picked Athalie up into her arms and playfully greeted her. After she put her down she went to Hermione.  
  
"So what brings you here," Athalie's hacking cough answered her question. "Right. I'll be back with something to cure that."  
  
Hermione picked Athalie up, removed her cloak and seated her on a chair in the kitchen. Ginny returned and spoon fed Athalie a pink potion, which tasted like bubblegum, as Athalie claimed.  
  
"Put her to bed as soon as you get home. This may make her drowsy--" Ginny started but stopped to catch Athalie as she slumped out of her chair. "Ok I see its already working. I'll just put her on my bed for now."  
  
Ginny, dressed in a white maternity dress, waddled out the kitchen with Athalie in her arms.  
  
Hermione waited patiently for her to return to start a conversation. She always had the best conversations with Ginny. The mother- to-be bustled into the kitchen and pointed her wand at the kettle, which started to boil by its self.  
  
Tea always helped Hermione after a hard days work. Two cups and tea bags zoomed across the room on her command and the kettle did the rest. Before Hermione could start talking she had a cup of hot tea in front of her.  
  
"Thanks." she muttered sipping her tea.  
  
"So how has your day been?" Ginny started.  
  
"It's the same as always. I had to cut the big meeting today," Ginny gave her sympathetic smile. "Well at least I'll get some rest tonight."  
  
"I really think you need a vacation. Honestly." Ginny said rubbing her stomach. "Good Merlin! They've been kicking all day."  
  
Hermione reached her hand over to touch Ginny's stomach. She felt a jolt on one side another one on the other.  
  
"They'll calm down. Athalie gave me the same problems. She used to press on my bladder during the night, sometimes." They both laughed.  
  
"One night I all most pissed my self mainly because it was so blasted difficult to get out of bed with these back pains. If it weren't for Draco --." Hermione paused.  
  
Ginny extended her hand to hold Hermione's while whispering "It's okay. It's okay."  
  
"You need to get this out of your system. You need to talk about it. Vent your anger. You haven't done that since he left." Ginny suggested.  
  
Hermione bowed her head and drew in a ragged breath before she started.  
  
"I hate that son of a bitch. I never want to see his face again. He probably wouldn't have the nerve to show up anyhow. How could he Ginny - I never hurt him. We lived a happy life. We hid nothing from each other, or so I thought." Hermione paused to wipe a tear away. Ginny handed her a tissue and continued to listen, nodding to every statement.  
  
"Everything was perfect, Gin. That was the problem. Everything was too damn good to be fucking true."  
  
"He didn't leave any clues behind. Nothing. His clothes were in the same place when I got home, his broomstick, the bed was made. Everything was in order. Just like the day before we left for St. Mungo's. The only thing missing was his wedding ring."  
  
"I never got a message telling me he's okay. I don't know if he's dead or alive. Honestly right now I could care less, but for the first few months I was worried. Had he meant for me to suffer like this." Hermione finished. "I guess I expected too much."  
  
"No. No. Don't you go blaming yourself Hermione. It's not your fault." Ginny scolded.  
  
"Had it ever crossed your mind that there was somebody else?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course it has, probably one of those sluts, Parkinson maybe. I don't know."  
  
Ginny nodded and then took another sip of her tea getting ready to make a statement.  
  
"But he married you? That say's something." She added.  
  
"Gin, you don't know Draco like I do. He's a damn good actor. It was all probably a joke from the start."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Then what is it then, huh? Tell me, because I spent the last three years trying to figure this out."  
  
"I really can't say. I don't even know my self but I do know this. You still love him. I know you do." After this Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny stopped her.  
  
"You may tell me that you can't stand his guts, you wish you'd never laid eyes on him, you don't want him back, you'll never forgive him but I know better. All of that maybe true but you-still-love-him. I mean really, why else would you spend all this time trying to find a reason why he left you if you didn't care."  
  
"I suppose you're right," answered Hermione.  
  
"I know I'm right. Listen you look tired. Go home and get your self some sleep. You need it." Ginny said standing up while trying hard to maintain her balance.  
  
Hermione gave her a helping hand and ventured out to Ginny's bedroom to retrieve her sleeping daughter.  
  
She picked Athalie up and headed out to the fire place in the living room with Ginny right behind her humming needlessly. Hermione picked up a handful of floo powder and cast it into the fireplace. She stepped in with Athalie still sleeping in her arms.  
  
"You don't think I should Apparate do you?" She whispered to Ginny.  
  
"No. I don't want you splinching my little niece. It's safer this way." She whispered back.  
  
"Alright, tomorrow I'll take the day off and we'll stop by and do something. Bye Gin. Tell Harry I said good night." She said right before shouting out her home address.  
  
Seconds later she was in her living room, decorated to her taste. It was a vast area bedecked in Gryffindor colors. It was the only room in the house she had used as a shrine for Hogwarts. She laid Athalie down on the nearby armchair and circulated the room.  
  
By the fire place there was a large red armchair; above the fire place was a large portrait of Hogwarts and the miraculous landscape around it. The cream carpet covered the floors of her living room.  
  
  


In the left corner of the room was a very comfortable sofa, of course it was red; on the side of it was a dark wood stand with pictures from her seventh year at Hogwarts, including her senior photo besieged by Ron's Harry's Ginny's and Draco's. 

The deep red silk love seat sat on the other side. Near her black grand piano, which Athalie was learning to play, in the middle of the room was a mahogany center table with a cream ceramic top. On this was a large vase of red and white roses.  
  
  


On one end of the table was a picture of Athalie in a park, during the fall. Red, gold, and orange leaves swirled all around her as she jumped and laughed, trying to catch one. She was dressed in a peach dress and white stockings. 

Her brown cloak lay in a near by heap of leaves. Her curly hair bounced up and down as she tried to catch a floating leaf. She was simply a beauty. 

The next photo on another end of the table was a photo of Hermione and Athalie playing in the snow, their cheeks flushed and small white snowflakes in their auburn hair. 

Hermione laughed at the memory. Athalie had said something incredibly funny. She laughed and Athalie joined in. It was the hardest she'd laughed in years.Harry was there to catch them in the moment. He was such a father to Athalie, the only one she's ever known. 

On the right side of the oval table was a photo of Harry, Ron, and herself, laughing and waving the day of graduation. She was wearing her engagement ring from the night before, when Draco proposed. It was hard to forget that moment.  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *   
  
  


_Draco_ waited for Hermione outside of the castle. The sun was setting and the horizon looked beautiful from the lake. A picture of the castle reflected on the crystal clear water, which rippled slightly.  
  
  
__

_Even though he was nervous about what he was going to do, Draco didn't show it. He stared into the clear waters thinking about his future, a future with Hermione.  
  
  
_

_From the corner of his eye he could see her leaving the castle. She wore a white thin strapped dress and white sandals. Her hair blew in the wind as she approached the lake. There she was his angel.  
  
As she drew near, his heart began race and excitement ran through his veins. It was time. He loved her too much to let her go and she needed to know that.  
  
  
_

_"Hi." Hermione said softly close to a whisper.  
  
  
_

_"Hey." He said smiling.  
  
  
_

_"After tomorrow it's all over. No more reports, essays, studying, Quidditch games, Halloween feasts, Yule balls. Nothing. After tomorrow we leave the one place that's been our home for seven years and go out on our own...." she trailed out as Draco came near and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
  
_

_She felt like crying. Soon she'd be leaving Hogwarts and the one man she loved behind. Draco was the love of her life. He was the first man she ever fell in love with, he was the only one she trusted with her life, he was the one she gave her innocence to. She breathed in his fresh scent for the last time.  
  
  
_

_"I love you." She whispered but Draco didn't hear her. It was hard to let go.  
  
  
_

_They both stood there watching the sun set in the horizon. Hermione looked out into the painted sky and tried hard not to dwell on what could have been, but instead on what should be.  
  
  
_

_"So it's over. I guess." It sounded more like a statement than like a question coming from Hermione.  
  
  
_

_"No it's not." he replied.  
  
  
_

_"Draco ---"   
  
  
_

_"It's not over Hermione. Unless ...." He paused to dig into his pocket and extract a small velvet box. Upon opening it Hermione gasped in shock.  
  
  
_

_"Draco. Oh My! You can't be serious." Hermione took a step back to look into his eyes. Draco was not playing any games. He was serious. She knew it. She wanted this and he wanted this. As long as they both were happy then so be it.  
  
  
_

_"Let's make this permanent." Draco said slipping the platinum ring, with three of the largest diamonds she'd ever seen, on her finger. "One diamond is for you, one for me, and the other for our eternal love. Will you marry me?"  
  
  
_

_Hermione_ didn't wait for a heartbeat to reply, "Yes.yes.___ Oh goodness yes. I love you." Hermione yelled and pulled Draco into a heart racing kiss as the sun said goodnight to all and the bright stars came up to make the face of the sky so divine as two lovers agreed to make a life long commitment to each other.  
  
   
  
* * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *   
  
Next to the graduation picture was her wedding picture. She and Draco looked so happy together, or was Draco pretending. She stood there with her arm around him while they were smiling at each other.  
  
She remembered every detail of their wedding from the cake to the wedding colors.  
  
She wore a strapless dress with a duchesse satin corset, beaded with white freshwater pearls worn with an A line skirt. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun at the top of her head and small five carat diamonds were magically entwined into it. Her tiara was connected to a fifteen foot veil and her neck was adorned by pearls that Draco sent to her the day of the wedding.  
  
  
_

Hermione still had that wedding dress. It was just another reminder of what she had lost, but Hermione didn't have the guts to give it away.  
  
  


Forgetting all life's sorrows, she moved the sleeping Athalie into her room decorated in soft hues of water. She changed her into her night gown and shut off the lights. The only light left was the light from the hallway. She watched the sleeping figure of her princess before walking out.  
  


  
"Mummy," said Athalie, sounding a bit drowsy.  
  
  


"Yes darling," Hermione answered back opening the door only enough for a little light to come in.  
  
  


"You forgot to kiss me good night," Athalie said sitting up extending her arms.  
  
  


Hermione ran back to her bed and tackled Athalie, showering her with kisses and starting a tickle fight. After what seemed like eternity of laughing Athalie leaned up and whispered to her mother.  
  
  


"You're still in your work clothes Mommy."  
  
  


"I know. I'm going to go shower now and go to bed. And then tomorrow we'll do something fun." Hermione said. She always found time to bond with Athalie.  
  
  


"Good night Mommy," Athalie said kissing her mother on her cheek. "Sleep tight."  
  
  


"Ok. Sweet dreams honey. I love you." Hermione said before making an exit.  
  
  


"Love you too." Athalie managed to get out in between a yawn.  
  


Hermione traveled down the hall of the second floor of her mansion, to her room. In the center of her room was a large king size, four poster bed made up with crème colored sheets. On the other side was her vanity and dressers. In another corner was a chocolate colored day bed and right above that was a large window, facing her garden.  
  


  
Hermione stripped of her work clothes and proceeded to the bathroom in her sky blue bath robe. After a hot shower she changed into a white over size t shirt and blue pajama pants. Lately she found herself wearing most of the things she'd worn as a teenager.  
  


Hermione bent down over her marble sink and preceded to brush her teeth. She was already drowsy. She picked up her tooth brush and wet the bristles. The steam from her shower was still on the bathroom mirror and in it she saw a blur of black and blue behind her.  
  
With one hand swipe she wiped away the steam. "Athalie, what are you doing ou-," Hermione was suddenly interrupted when she saw who was there. In the mirror she saw the face of the man she'd hadn't seen in three years, the one who loved her then left her, her husband, Draco Malfoy.


	3. A tale well told

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter 3: A tale well told.  
  
Hermione dropped her tooth brush on her tiled cobalt blue floor and turned to Draco. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his broad chest, smirking his world famous smirk.  
  
He still had the Malfoy charm, Hermione supposed. She was pleased to see that he already grew out his boyish looks but the dark, dangerous aura surrounding him, was still present.  
  
Hermione wanted to hex him, so that he was deprived of his manhood, but yet make essence of their reunion. The joyful feeling of having him back soon started to bubble up inside her but submersed as the hurt surfaced like hot lava.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Hermione said finally finding her voice. Draco simply nodded a gesture that seemed to push Hermione over the edge. She push past him and stamped down the hall to retrieve her robe.  
  
"Hermione I believe we need to talk." Draco stated calmly still following his wife as she buzzed up and down her room. Hermione stopped fixing her bathrobe and looked into his face, her eyes blazing.  
  
"NO Kidding." She growled. "Follow me." And Draco did just that. It surprised him that his sudden appearance was taken this lightly. He half expected Hermione to cry tears of frustration, not act as though they had a minor argument.  
  
Hermione on the other hand struggled to subside her anger as she led Draco into her well furnished kitchen. She didn't want to show herself, not yet at least.  
  
As Draco stood in the door way, looking at ease, Hermione dug in her pinewood cabinets for a bottle of Fire Whiskey and one glass.  
  
"It's very nice of you to offer me a drink Hermione, but I don't think I'll be drinking tonight." he stated.  
  
"This is not for you Draco. This is for me."  
  
"Oh right. Let's carry on then." Draco rejoined, following Hermione out to her living room. He attempted to sit next to her on the sofa but she kicked her feet on the other side. Draco took a seat in the large armchair opposite her.  
  
Before starting he took a good look around the room, looking at the photos of a happy Athalie and Hermione, together, with out him. Instead of missing for three years, Draco felt like an eternity had passed. Cautiously, he picked up a framed photo of Athalie.  
  
He looked at his daughter and the guilt he had been ignoring began to surface. She is truly a stunning child; there was no other way to put it. That beautiful smile made him regret his departure in the first place. Draco couldn't help at get angry with himself for missing so much. Hermione eyed him like a hawk, which didn't make him feel any better.  
  
He moved his eyes from Hermione to their wedding picture. He reached out to investigate further. When Hermione cleared her throat very loudly, he decided against it.  
  
"So, How have you been?" he started in a whispered hush. The house was deadly silent and he didn't want to wake Athalie. It would be much harder to retell the story with her around.  
  
"Well, let's see. My Husband picked up and left me in the delivery room about three years back." She started in a sarcastic voice. "I spent the rest of the time wondering why he left and where had he been. Also I got to raise my child by myself, which wasn't so easy. See, after a while I couldn't help at hating his very existence." Hermione said, her voice now taking on a bitter tone. "So yeah Draco, I guess I can say I've been well." She finished opening her fire whiskey and pouring herself a glass.  
  
Draco didn't seem perturbed by her bitter reaction at all. He continued to smirk as though he was enjoying himself, which was quite odd being that Hermione made it pretty obvious that he was not a welcome house guest.  
  
"I see you've done well on your own. You even sold our old house. Am I right?" He continued.  
  
"No I just left it." she answered curtly.  
  
"Is that so? And you stop using your marriage sir name."  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered her voice still toneless. She began to wonder where this small chat was really going. Honestly it was getting a bit annoying.  
  
"Why?" Draco questioned Hermione like she was a criminal on trial.  
  
"Oh come of it --." She was interrupted by Draco's slightly harsh voice. He had no right to get angry, Hermione thought. Furthermore he was in no position to ask any questions. She was the one awaiting an explanation.  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
Hermione looked down into her glass of whiskey, swirling it slightly. It would take all the self control she could muster from inside her self not to explode. To do so she took a moment to calm herself.  
  
"When you left, the marriage went with you. I felt that the name kept me binded to you. I didn't want that so I stop using it." She answered. Draco didn't seem moved by this statement either.  
  
"I see. So you're saying that our relationship is no longer husband and wife."  
  
"Only lawfully."  
  
"Right," Draco paused to gather his thoughts and string his sentences together, because at the moment he was at a loss of words. Hermione never hurt him like this, but what else should he expect?  
  
"If I may, let me ask you. Why are you still wearing your ring if this means nothing to you?" He asked.  
  
Hermione glowered at him, as though she resented him asking such a forward question. It was her business what she did with her wedding ring, not his.  
  
When she didn't answer, Draco spoke up. "Just as I thought. Give me your wedding band."  
  
"I beg your pardon." Hermione seemed slightly bewildered. Surely he wasn't going to take back the ring, or so she hoped. The ring was lavishly beautiful, yes. The best that a Malfoy could afford, but it symbolized much more than wealth and that's why she wore it.  
  
"Just give it to me."  
  
Grudgingly Hermione handed him the platinum band encrusted with traditional white diamonds. Draco looked at the inside of it. He remembered the three Latin phrases that he had bewitched on the inside of the ring. He wasn't even sure Hermione knew it was there.  
  
"Me amator." He said smiling as he twisted and turned the ring.  
  
"My love?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Me uxor."  
  
"My wife?"  
  
"Me Immortaliatas."  
  
"My Immortal?"  
  
Draco rose out of his seat and knelt down beside Hermione. He grabbed her chin and brought it closer to his face. They were so close he could feel the unsteady rhythm of her breathing. Looking deeply into her eyes he asked,  
  
"I'm going to ask you again, Hermione. If our marriage means nothing to you at all then why are you still wearing this ring?"  
  
Hermione felt the tears she'd been holding back starting to surface. She stared into his intense gray eyes before answering. It was just like Draco to ask her those types of questions that required a detailed answer and she knew he wouldn't settle for less.  
  
Draco watched as his wife tried to blink back tears. He took a step back when a hardness that he had never seen before fill her eyes.  
  
"I expect you want me to say that I still love you, right? That's what you want to hear isn't it. You left me ---." The barrier was broken. There would be no more holding back. Draco had to know.  
  
"Let me explain." Draco said with disparity creeping in his voice.  
  
"There is nothing to explain."  
  
"Give me a bloody chance, Hermione. That's the reason I'm here."  
  
"I don't give second chances Draco." Hermione stated with finality lingering in her voice.  
  
"You're being unreasonable."  
  
"I have all right to be." Hermione now began to rise out of her seat.  
  
"Not until you've heard my story. All I want you to do is listen" He pleaded.  
  
"Oh cut the bullshit. I know that me knowing the "truth" is not within your best interest. Why put up the façade." She spat.  
  
Draco sighed heavily and bowed his head in defeat. "I'm not here to argue with you or make a compromise, Hermione. I'm here for one reason and one reason only."  
  
"Mummy?" said a soft voice from the doorway.  
  
"Athalie?" Hermione turned to face her daughter who was dragging a blanket with her. Athalie ran into her mother's arms, buring her face in Hermione's chest.  
  
"Why are you up?" Her mother questioned her. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he watched the site before him.  
  
"The noise woke me." She replied.  
  
"Sorry love. I'll be sure not to make anymore noise."  
  
Athalie lifted her head to her mother's. Hermione pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. Draco cleared his throat. A sharp glare was sent as a response from Hermione.  
  
She feared the day that she would have to introduce Athalie to Draco for the first time. She didn't know what to expect from Athalie, but it had to be done.  
  
"Athalie, remember I told you that Daddy went away for a long time when you were very little." Athalie nodded and lifted her gaze from her mother to the man sitting opposite them.  
  
"Well now he's back." Hermione finished, trying to avoid adding any details. Athalie eyes Draco suspiciously. Slowly she dismounted her mother and walked over to her father, who was smiling weakly.  
  
She stopped a few inches away from him and tugged on her blanket nervously. Draco bended down to her level and said, "Hello Athalie."  
  
She didn't respond right away. Instead she stared him dead in the eye. "You've got eyes like me." Athalie said finally. She took a step closer to Draco.  
  
"Yes, just like you." He replied.  
  
Next moment Athalie threw herself into her father's arms. Draco scooped her up and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Daddy how come you were away for so long?" Athalie started.  
  
"See, Daddy had some important business to handle in a far away country."  
  
"Oh. Where?"  
  
"France." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco waved a hand dismissing her. He could see that Athalie was itching to ask many questions and he didn't want Hermione interrupting.  
  
"How come you never come to see us on Holidays?"  
  
"I wish I could but I can't. I have a lot of work to do even on Holidays." Hermione was surprised see how comfortable Athalie had gotten with Draco, being that she just met him. That shows how much she missed the man she never met.  
  
"Daddy?" Athalie started again, playing with his tie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You still love Mummy right?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and replied, "I always will."  
  
"I love you too." He added.  
  
"Are you going to leave again?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll be back. I promise."  
  
With this said Athalie buried her head in his chest. She took in deep breaths as though she wanted to inhale all of him, just so that when he was gone she didn't have to be left with nothing.  
  
"I don't want you to go." She declared.  
  
"I don't want to leave either." Draco said patting Athalie's head. A silence followed this statement, in which Hermione turned her head away and stared into the roaring fire. A tear slipped out the corner of her eye. She felt the weight on the other side shift to her side. Someone brushed the hair that blocked her face and a little thumb wiped away the teardrop.  
  
"Mummy don't cry. Daddy's back. You don't have to cry anymore." Athalie whispered.  
  
When Athalie slipped off into a light sleep Draco spoke up. "She gets her good looks from me."  
  
"Why are you lying to her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell her the truth, yet."  
  
"It's always the same old story, Draco. Give her to me. I'll tuck her in."  
  
"No. I'll take her." Draco protested. Hermione looked reluctant for a bit. A little nagging voice in her head told her to allow him to do so. It'll only be fair.  
  
She nodded and led Draco to Athalie's room. He laid Athalie down, carefully and pulled the blanket over her. As soon as he was nearly out the door, Athalie awoke.  
  
"Daddy wait. Don't go." She said sleepily, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Listen, I can't stay," Draco said approaching her. "But listen to me. You be a good girl for Mummy and I'll see you soon, Alright."  
  
"Okay. Night Daddy."  
  
"Good night."  
Draco proceeded to exit the room but Athalie called for him again. When he reached her she stood up on her pillow and kissed him on his cheek then settled back down.  
  
Outside of the door Hermione waited for Draco.  
  
"I want to see you tomorrow." Draco started.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"No if's, but's, no's, or maybe's, Hermione. I want to see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure." She added weakly.  
  
"Stop crying, love. It won't do any good." Draco said pulling her into his chest and kissing her forehead. He kissed her lightly on the nose then her cheek, where a tear slid down, moving towards her lips. Hermione pulled away as soon as Draco's feather light kiss reached her own lips.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh and whispered "I should expect that." Then he walked away from his wife disapparating with a pop.  
  
After Draco's departure, Hermione checked on Athalie for the last time then retreated to her room. As she slipped under her cover she heard little footsteps coming down the hall. Next Athalie was scrambling her way into the bed.  
  
"Ally?"  
  
"Mummy hold me." Athalie requested snuggling closer to her mother.  
  
"Sure honey." Hermione pulled Athalie closer to her and put her arms around her.  
  
"Mummy. I miss Daddy already."  
  
"Me too, Hun. Me too." Hermione replied truthfully before slipping off into a deep sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *  
  
Next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of pots and pans banging. She felt the absence of Athalie beside her and rushed downstairs to see weather she was making a mess or trying to burn the house down.  
  
When she reached the kitchen doorway, she observed that it wasn't Athalie, who was standing in the center with a pot on her head, in fact it was a certain red head, searching her cupboards.  
  
"GINNY!" She cried incredulously.  
  
"Morning Hermione. Hurry now, breakfast is almost ready." Ginny said pushing Hermione out the kitchen. "Off you go. Get cleaned up."  
  
Hermione rushed upstairs to brush her teeth and straighten her self out. When she returned, breakfast was waiting for her on the dining room table. She took a seat across from Ginny. Already, Athalie was gladly tucking in.  
  
"I sent word with Harry that you wouldn't be coming in today." Ginny piped up.  
  
"What brings you here so early?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What, I have to have a reason to stop by now?" She replied smiling innocently. Hermione chuckled at this comment and continued to make lazy conversation.  
  
After an hour of leafing through the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, Ginny made a drastic subject change.  
  
"So are you going to see him?" Hermione choked on the remainder of her coffee which was highly amusing to Athalie.  
  
"What?" she sputtered.  
  
"Draco, are you going to meet him and talk things over?" Ginny replied calmly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He stopped by last night. We had a nice little chat. He said to me that he saw you and that the pair off you were going to talk things over. I tried asking where he's been but he mumbled something about Harry telling me soon enough." She paused to wipe up a speck of invisible dust.  
  
"When did those two get so close...I ask you.."  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"I don't know. The both of them retreated to Harry's study so I didn't hear anything after that."  
  
"I wonder. What is it that he's hiding that he can't tell me about?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"So, are you going to go meet him?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well you seem very interested in what he's been hiding. Go and hear him out." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"You should see how fast Athalie got attached to him." Hermione whispered excitedly.  
  
"For her sake Hermione, Do it?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The morning went by fairly quickly and by afternoon Draco had sent word that he would be arriving at half past six. Unfortunately, six thirty came too soon and Hermione was still not ready. When Draco arrived, Hermione was still trying to tame Athalie's thick hair into a ponytail.  
  
Hermione abandoned her attempt to comb her hair when she ran towards Draco, giving Hermione the chance to jump into the shower. She was dressed and ready by seven o clock, which didn't annoy Draco at all.  
  
"Ready." Hermione announced walking into the living room, while digging in her purse. Ginny gave Hermione the thumbs up for her casual but classy outfit. Her beige of-the-shoulder sweater went nicely with her coco colored ankle length leather skirt.  
  
On her feet were her black crocodile-printed boots with a three and a half inch heel. Her hair, which had been straightened earlier, was pulled into a nice bun. A strand of hair fell into her face.  
  
"Okay Daddy and Mummy are going to go out for a little while." Draco said putting Athalie down. "You be a good girl for Auntie Ginny." Athalie nodded and Draco kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Bye Ally." Hermione said kissing Athalie. She looked at Ginny and said "Gin, please see what you can do with this hair, will you?" Ginny nodded and walked Draco and Hermione to the door yelling "Go on you two. We'll be alright."  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her but Draco stopped her. He pulled out his wand and transformed himself into the irresistible, sexy, French man by the name of Marcel Valentin.  
  
Draco approached Hermione and bent down to kiss her hand and in a sweet French accent he said "Marcel Valentin, very pleased to meet you." Hermione looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"I'll explain later." He said, switching back to his native accent, upon seeing her expression.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The usual place." Draco simply replied.  
  
"You don't mean.."  
  
Next Hermione and Draco apperated to Hogsmeade, which wasn't very busy during the evening times. They both walked past the joke shop and up the hill toward a huge building. From the window they could see the candlelit tables and young couples talking to each other inside a newly build restaurant called "Potion Nine."  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and he smiled widely. It had been a while since she'd been to this restaurant. At the end of their seventh year, Cornelius Fudge, ordered for a new restaurant to be built to entertain anyone seeking a quiet dinner. Hermione and Draco often visited this place. It was their favorite. The waiters had become so accustomed to seeing them there they became V.I.P guest.  
  
Once seated, Hermione and Draco ordered their meals. Hermione was greeted by many people, especially the waiters and the restaurant owner. Draco, new and improved as Marcel Valentin, received odd stares.  
  
He heard a few female waiters who were well acquainted with Hermione whisper to her, "That one's a looker, I must say." She laughed and smiled each time the comment came.  
  
After hearing this Draco asked the question he was itching to ask.  
  
"So how many were there after I left?" His tone sounded accusatory.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I haven't been sleeping around if that what you're trying to say." Hermione said more forcefully that she intended to. "I would never bring another man in my bed. Athalie would get ideas. She knows what's wrong and what's right."  
  
Draco glared at her but said nothing. He was slightly pleased to hear that she was faithful to him.  
  
"So who did you leave me for?" Hermione asked after taking a sip from her drink. Draco didn't answer.  
  
Somehow he couldn't bring himself to talk. The anger was making it difficult for him to even respond. If he opened his mouth he might explode and upset Hermione. That was not the object of the meeting.  
  
"Was it Parkinson," Hermione persisted. "Or one of those other Slytherin sluts I never knew about?" Draco's jaw clenched.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't leave you for anyone." He said, through clenched teeth.  
  
Hermione cocked her eyebrow and nodded as though she believed him, but her eyes deceived her. She didn't believe a word he said. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"Listen; there are some people after me." He started.  
  
"What do you mean there are people after you? What type of crime have you committed?"  
  
"Let me finish. Anyway, after I left the Dark Side to join Dumbledore that angered everyone working for the Dark Lord. It angered them even more when we won the war. I got off scotch free while they faced death or imprisonment for life. I betrayed them. In their midst, I'm a traitor who deserves death. I'm the one responsible for their fall." Hermione could not speak. She hardly comprehended what Draco just said.  
  
"Those few that got away set up a little alliance, that'll be responsible for my demise, those few including Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Parkinson, and Montague."  
  
"Draco.." Hermione whispered. "This is not true. Stop it. Stop lying."  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, slamming his fist down onto the table making her jump and attract a few stares. "For the last time, I'm not lying." Draco reached out and took her hand in his.  
  
"You expect me to believe this, Draco." Hermione said pulling away, getting out of her chair.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't be acting this way of you heard the bit where I was trying to save your ass and not mine." Draco was breathing very hard at the moment.  
  
Hermione slowly sank back into her seat with a questioning stare on her face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, It didn't sit well with Zabini and crew that I was living well and they weren't. I had a wife and a child on the way. I know them. They were going to try to harm you and the baby if they couldn't get to me."  
  
Hermione was shaking slightly as Draco spoke. She hugged herself to steady the shaking.  
  
"Honestly, I was willing to put my life on the line but when Zabini saw that I wanted nothing more than to spare your life, he made you the target. The first person I told was Harry."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked breathily.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you.with the baby coming and all. You didn't need that type of stress." He answered her.  
  
"Didn't need that type of stress.....stress!!! I ask you Draco? Did you really think that your exit with out a word wouldn't stress me out?" Draco held a hand up in the air to silence her.  
  
"I told you I'm sorry about that. I don't know what else you want me to do. Let me finish, will you?" Hermione nodded wearily.  
  
"Well, I knew Zabini wouldn't dare touch you if I made a compromise. I have something that they want. If you were harmed this object of desire was destroyed."  
  
"What exactly is this thing that you're talking about?" Hermione asked  
  
"Never you mind. That's the least of your worries right now. After I made this compromise I devised a plan with Harry."  
  
"What type of plan?" there was a tint of worry in her voice. Draco dismissed her question and continued.  
  
"I ran off to Asia, and they followed me, but of course I got away. I then retreated to Paris, where I changed my identity and appearance. I live in the muggle part of Paris, somewhere they wouldn't dream of searching. I was able to get a job with the ministry and keep my cover for three years.  
  
"One day at work I saw Parkinson. I knew she was searching for me. I figured that this was the perfect opportunity to carry out with my plans, now that they're in Paris." He paused to look at Hermione. "So I came back to England and.."  
  
"Surely you've thought this through." Hermione started.  
  
"Yes, yes. It could be dangerous but it must be done..for our sake. I'm simply tired of hiding. I refuse to miss out on anymore. It's my duty as a father and a husband to always be there. And that's what I intend on doing." He finished looking fixedly at the napkin in front of him.  
  
After a moment of silence in which Hermione held onto Draco's hand as thought he were about to fall as the cool night air circulated all around the room and the candle light seemed to dim a little, Draco spoke up.  
  
"I want you to come back to Paris with me." it was more of a demand than a plea. The words fell softly from his lips and Hermione took a while to soak it in.  
  
"Draco....I can't just leave."  
  
"Hermione you have to come. I need you to carry out the plan."  
  
"Oh. So you want to use me!!" she cried.  
  
"NO, not exactly. If you're willing to help then yes, but if you don't want to it'll just take longer. Also I miss you too much. If I leave you behind and never see you again, I'll never forgive my self."  
  
"What about Athalie? I can't leave her behind."  
  
"It'll only be for a week or possibly more. Ginny will be willing to take her." Draco said squeezing Hermione's hands.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know.." she trailed off.  
  
Dinner arrived soon after. Draco and Hermione ate in silence. An hour later they were on their way to Hermione's estate in Godric's Hollow. As the reached the door, Draco pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear  
  
"I know you'll make the right decision." Hermione felt him slip a piece of paper into her palm.  
  
Wondering what it is, Hermione watched Draco walk off, the moonlight illuminating his shape as he glided off and then disappeared in the black midst.  
  
Was she really ready to take such risk? It seemed as though Draco was expecting her to agree to participate in this plan. She didn't want to disappoint him. She'd do anything for Draco, but she wasn't ready to face what lay ahead.  
  
A/n: In this story Blaise Zabini is a man. It would be more appropriate. Thanks again for reading and review chapter 2 and I urge you to do the same for chapter 3. Tell me what you thought about it. 


	4. Tomorrow, Maybe

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of them. Except Athalie, she is mine.

Chapter 4: Tomorrow……maybe.

A/n: Lots of crying people. I think too much. But if I were Hermione I'd cry too.  Ok just read.

Previously:

_"I know you'll make the right decision." Hermione felt him slip a piece of paper into her palm.  
  
Wondering what it is, Hermione watched Draco walk off, the moonlight illuminating his shape as he glided off and then disappeared in the black midst.  
  
Was she really ready to take such risk? It seemed as though Draco was expecting her to agree to participate in this plan. She didn't want to disappoint him. She'd do anything for Draco, but she wasn't ready to face what lay ahead._

_*  *  * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
_

Hermione walked into the house, which was silent for once. Making the assumption that Athalie and Ginny were both asleep, she tiptoed back to her room. Only thinking about what had just happened.__

At the moment, words couldn't explain the confusion she was in. Should she stay, go, give up on him, forgive, or forget? These were questions she couldn't answer alone.

 Realizing she hadn't taken a look at the note yet she dropped it on her dresser, afraid to open it.

For a while she could only stare at the parchment like it was some intangible object she could never dream of getting a hold of. When in reality this paper and whatever information it held might be the solutions to all her problems and the one key to happiness once more.

"So when are you going to open it?" came a soft voice from her open doorway. 

Naturally Hermione was startled by the intrusion. She turned to find Ginny in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest, her facial expression weary.

"You look like you just ran a marathon." Hermione voiced. 

"Well Athalie can do that to you sometimes."

"How was she? I hope she didn't give to many problems." Hermione started feverishly. Ginny put up a hand to silence her.

"Everything was fine Hermione. Stop worrying your self so much."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate this." Hermione said expressing her gratitude while graciously taking a seat on her daybed, leaving the bed free for the pregnant red head.  

"How was your evening?" Ginny asked, waddling towards the large four-poster bed.

"Fine." Hermione replied shortly.

"Really, I don't know how you expect me to believe that dinner was truly fine with so much sarcasm dripping from your voice." 

Hermione sighed loudly, taking a seat on the bed next to Ginny, falling backwards, pulling her hands over her eyes.

"Awkward- dinner, I mean." She replied after a short moment of hesitation.

"Well I'd expect it to be. It's been so long and considering the fact that there is this mounting tension between you two." Ginny added. Hermione could only nod in agreement. 

"So what's bothering you?" 

"What's bothering me?" she reiterated with a light chuckle "There are lot of things bothering me, Ginny?"

"Alright, let me be specific. What is it that happened tonight that's bothering you?"

            Hermione stared up at the Weasley. Her questioning gaze made her very uncomfortable. Her mind was in a daze. So many questions, so little time and answers for them. She ripped her gaze away from Ginny's and stared at the canopy while the silence between the two women became torture.

"He wants me to go back to Paris with him." she replied finally, breaking the silence.

Ginny clapped her hands in delight but was forced to cease her mini celebration when Hermione glared at her. Clearing her throat and changing her cheerful tone to a more serious tone she began,

"Under what circumstances?"

"That I participate in this genius little plan of his."

"A plan?"

"Yes. It also involves your husband. He claims that a band of former Death-eaters are after him and that's why he left… to protect me. Now he's devised some plan to get rid of them." 

"Harry! Oh dear god. Why hasn't he told me about this? You just watch when I get home!" Ginny began to rant, sounding similar to her dear mother, but stopped when Hermione glared at her for the second time that night.      

Groaning loudly Hermione rolled out of the bed and began pacing the room.

"What do I do Ginny? If I go I may put myself in a position where I will bring harm to my daughter. Athalie, I just can't leave her alone. She needs me and who knows how long I'll have to be away…or if I'll ever return" Hermione began to choke on tears.

"Think good things, Hermione. Not bad" Ginny whispered, beginning to sympathize for her friend.

"Tell me. What can possibly come from this?" Hermione bellowed.

"You'll find the happiness in which you lost," was Ginny's solitary statement.   

            Immediately, Hermione stop pacing the room and turned to Ginny, fresh tears shining in her deep brown eyes. 

            The gates of the black abyss of emotion opened up once more to let Hermione through.  All the emotions she had felt for the past three years engulfed her once more, maybe for the last. She felt pain when she thought she could not be broken any more.

She felt remorse when she thought her conscience had been cleared. 

Wounds were reopened and she bled her bitter sorrow.  Being deprived of the love she needed most left her beaten and broken internally, although always appearing strong. For all these years she wrapped herself in a protective layer; only coming out at night, while she lay in her bed alone, or when she peered into Athalie's beautiful genetic eyes. It was almost like a coat, lined with feathers and fill with warmth. But as soon as the feathers come out, the coat is no longer as warm, and therefore loses it full protective sheer.

"Funny how it takes one statement to send you into a state of sudden realization?" she whispered to herself. 

Hermione walked over to her dresser and opened the letter she left untouched. In his neat script he wrote:

_"It's because you love me, that I know you be here before the strike of 12."    _

_(M.G. Estate)  _

"It can't be."_ Hermione thought to herself. M.G. estate was their old home. That was one place she wished to never go back to. _

Hermione immediately switched her gaze to the clock. It was now ten-thirty.

"I have until twelve to decide." She said.

"No," Ginny retorted, "you have until twelve to pack." 

"Ginny, how can you expect me to pick up and go like that. I have a child to take of." 

"Hermione there was never any doubt that you weren't going to go. You just feigned doubt to find a reason for you not to face what you need to."

The silence was loud.

"I'll get your things, then." 

"Wait…Athalie ---." 

"I'll take her for the time being." The red head said and started packing Hermione's bags for her trip. Hermione left Ginny alone and walked out to Athalie's room. She opened the door as quietly as she could.

            There, Athalie lay fast asleep in her baby blue cotton nightgown, her hair untamed, and a slight smile upon her face. Hermione took a moment to admire her. It was hard enough telling her she was leaving, but to see her reaction was going to be heart braking. 

Hermione wasn't quite sure she was ready for that. She was not even sure she was ready for what was yet to come. Building up enough courage, she woke her daughter.

"Athalie, Hon, wake up."

"Mummy?" she answered. Athalie slowly rose yawning slightly.

"Yes, it's me."

"Where's daddy?"

"Not here right now."

"Oh." The disappointment in her voice was evident. That was one of two disappointments she had to endure in one night. Athalie crawled into her mother's arms and curled herself into a ball. 

" Listen, Mummy's going to have to go away for a little while." Hermione whispered; her voice quivered slightly.

"NO, no. Mummy don't go!" the little girl protested.

"Honey I have to."

"Mummy. No!" By now she was crying pounding her fist into Hermione's chest. It broke her heart to see her daughter this way. She would gladly stay, but some invisible force compelled her to go. 

"Mummy," Athalie sniffled in between. "What if you go and never come back…just like daddy."

This statement sent hermione into a fit of silent tears. She bit her lip and sighed heavily several times before she could answer. 

"If that's what's scaring you, you have nothing to worry about because I will always be there for you. It's only for a few days. I promise." She finished. She tried to put her down, but Athalie clung to her as though she was permanently attached. 

            Walking to the back to her room, she hummed softly into her daughter's ear trying to quell her. As she entered she saw Ginny had already packed her things. With a simple levitating spell she carried her bags down the steps while Athalie still clung to her. 

Once they were in the living room, Hermione set Athaile down on her favorite couch. She turned to Ginny. 

"Take care of yourself." Ginny said pulling Hermione into a strong embrace.

"I will. I'll be seeing you soon." She replied. Then looking over her shoulder, she winked at Athalie. 

"Come here" she commanded in a jovial tone trying to lighten the depressing mood. Gladly Athaile ran to her and into her arms.

"Listen to Mummy, do everything Auntie Ginny tells you and be a good girl for Mummy alright." Athalie nodded and a stray tear fell out of her eyes, quickly she wiped it away.

"Bye Mummy."

"Goodnight Sweetie." Hermione said, kissing Athalie's forehead, preparing to Apparate.

She landed in the living room of her old home, M.G. Estate. For a house that was abandoned for three years, it was in great shape. Everything was in the exact spot she had left it in. the house was clean, but poorly lit with candles. 

            The living room was empty, as well as the kitchen. Slowly and quietly Hermione walked up the marble staircase towards the old master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and the room was completely dark except for a few lit candles. 

            She opened to door to find Draco standing by the window, wearing only his black trousers. He seemed dazed and lost in thought, for he did not hear Hermione enter. Hermione stood back a moment to admire him. The soft moonlight caught his skin and hair and his face devoid of any emotion.

            Hermione walked up to Draco, stepping in front of him to catch his attention. He continued to stare straight ahead as though no one were there. When she touched his chest she felt him breathe in. How she longed to fell his smooth alabaster skin again.

Suddenly, she forgot all her worries and captured his lips with hers. Draco let Hermione take control. Lightly, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly, and then moving upward to explore every crevice of his mouth. Draco's soft lips made her insides flutter. Her temperature rose and her knees became weak. It's been a while since someone had been able to do that to her. Only Draco had that gift.

            Pulling away slowly, trying hard not to meet his eyes, she ended the kiss. As she attempted to walk away, Draco pulled her back, not wanting to let her go. Slowly she ran her hand down his chest and stopped in the center. Draco put his hands over hers. 

            Hermione looked up into his eyes. "_They are so blue,_" she thought. She remembered missing those blue eyes but yet hated seeing them day to day in her own daughter. Draco pulled Hermione closer placing his lips slightly onto hers. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled his heavenly scent.

"Stay with me tonight. I want you near me, always." she heard him whisper. She wanted to but she couldn't. Somehow she felt that if she got to close to him he might hurt her again. The only way to avoid what she went through the first time is to not make the mistake again.

"I wish it were the case three years ago." Came Hermione's reply. 

Draco backed away slowly. He showed no sign of hurt or anger. This reaction did not surprise Hermione. She knew better. He was hiding, just like he used to do in Hogwarts. It made no sense hiding anymore because Hermione knew what he felt. 

Draco emitted a shaky breath before saying "I don't think you understand, Hermione. You just don't." He finished and turned to walk away, sending Hermione on a guilt trip. 

"Draco, I'm sorry." she said running after him, reaching out touch his shoulder. "I didn't mean to--." Hermione paused in mid sentence as he ripped his shoulder away from her touch. Tears began to surface as they widened with fright. 

He turned to look at Hermione, disappointment etched in his sharp features. He did not utter a word of consolation. Instead he said, "We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Get some rest." 

With that said he proceeded down the hall to his study, without looking back. All the energy in her diminished drastically, causing her to drop down in the middle of the hall, crying. 

If she weren't so attached she'd get up and leave. Hermione did not know how much more pain she could endure. When would it all stop? There was no definite answer for this and she knew it. She could only hope that tomorrow things would start to take a turn for the better………..maybe. 

A/n: please don't be upset. I beg for forgiveness a thousand times. I'm sooooooooooo sorry. I meant to update sooner. I know you're like "yeah excuses, whatever." But really, hear me out. It's been a tough two months. Geez, has it been that long? Please continue to read and review and I'm thankful to all those who continue to read. If you know anybody who's been reading my story, be a sweetie and tell 'em I updated. Thanks. Chapter 5 and 6 should be coming soon. It definitely won't be two months before I update again. After I post those next two chapters I'll go back to Bleeding Hearts. Also I have another fanfic in the making. Hopefully by next year I can start it. 


	5. Mature Love

Disclaimer: Nah, never did own it, but it's bloody brilliant.

A/N; the pronunciation of Athalie's name I finally figured out. It's A-thal-ly. I think the "E" should be silent.

Chapter 5: Mature Love

So far this trip was not going well. Disputes and a loaded conscience left Hermione heavy hearted. It took her a while to get a changed, settled into bed, and then asleep. In fact she remembered seeing the sun rising before she actually drifted into slumber.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of luggage being dragged down the steps, knowing that it was almost time to leave for Paris. Groggily, Hermione hauled herself to the bathroom and prepared herself for the morning activities. As she was exiting she bumped into Draco, the person she was least willing to confront. He seemed weary himself.

"Morning" she greeted him. He nodded to show he acknowledged her and continued on his journey to his destination.

Desperate to start the day off well she spoke up "You seem tired." Hermione mentally chastised herself for stating the obvious.

"Well I can't exactly say I've had such a good night." He snapped wanting to badly end this pointless conversation. He wasn't in a mood to discuss anything. Draco would have liked it better if she just dropped it. It seemed to him that she was trying to make up and then ease her way into talking about it. "_Not today." _Draco thought to himself.

Her face fell and she lowered her head before mumbling "I should have expected that."

Again Draco attempted to walk away, not wanting to be bothered with her. He almost liked it better when she was not around. There was less nagging.

"Listen I'm sorry." she continued "but I don't know how you expect me to just forget --" Draco cut her off before she could say more.

"You sing the same sad song over and over. To be honest with you, I'm tired of hearing it."

This angered Hermione. "You know I really don't have to be here." She screamed before storming past him and off into the master bedroom.

Before she could slam the door in his face he added. "Then why are you here?"

Closing the door slowly she whispered to herself "because I love you."

Half an hour later Hermione was ready to go. On her way downstairs she passed the old nursery. Stopping to walk down memory lane, she stepped inside the pastel colored room stocked with a rocking chair, crib, and all other products necessary for infants.

Hermione walked across to the rocking chair, which her parents were kind enough to give her. On it was a pink teddy bear the size of a new born baby. She picked it up, smiling to herself. It was so soft and plush……reminded her of Athalie.

Hermione brought the teddy bear close to her nose. She deeply inhaled the baby scent which brought her some comfort. Slowly she drifted off, thinking about Athalie. Thinking about the day she was born, her first word, first footsteps……….

Footsteps and a voice belonging to her husband brought Hermione back to M.G. Estate.

"Are you ready? I'm almost ………" he stopped and examined the teddy bear. Draco's eyes softened for the first time since the night before. Hermione handed the teddy bear to him. For a moment he was speechless until he caught himself.

"I remember buying this for her a few weeks before she was born." Draco said meekly, smiling. He seemed to have drifted of into a dreamland where no one could interrupt his thoughts.

_Draco sat in front the fire place worrying about his wife. Hermione left the Auror quarters early for some unknown reason. She didn't even have the decency to tell Draco herself. He had heard it from Harry that she was running some important errands. What errand could be so important that she had to leave work to do it?_

_Draco sat in front of the burning embers asking him self loads of questions. Often he found himself questioning her loyalty to him. After all it was past working hours and he did not know where she was and what time she would be home. _

_Immediately after, Hermione walked into the house smiling brightly. As soon as she saw Draco her smile disappeared as though she was trying to hide some excitement. "What was she doing that was so exciting?" Draco mentally asked himself once more._

_"How was your evening?" Draco asked as politely as he can, hiding his eagerness for information._

_"Fine." She replied shortly, hanging up her coat and removing her shoes._

_"You left work early today. Is everything alright?" _

_Draco saw Hermione's facial expression switch from jovial to grave. "Since we're on the topic, I think we need to talk about that." Hermione said while directing Draco into the living room. _

_"I think you may need to sit." She advised._

_"No. I don't think I want to sit, Thank you." Draco said, aware of the nasty tone his voice took. He did not mean to sound that way but the anger just happened to seep out._

_"Okay………" she paused to search his face. "Today I went to St. Mungo's." _

_"Are you alright?" Draco said with genuine concern in his voice. Immediately his cursed himself for thinking that Hermione was being unfaithful. _

_"I'm fine, but I just wanted to know how you're doing today?" she asked._

_"Hermione, what does this have to do with me?" Draco asked irritably. _

_"Just answer. How are you today?" She laughed and pulled him closer to her, so that they were on eye level. _

_"I'm fine thank you." _

_"Good. So you're positive that you're in good health."_

_"There was never any doubt. I'm a healthy man."_

_"Okay let me ask you something. And I want an honest answer" Hermione now began to play with his hair, running her hand through his thick blond locks. _

_"Alright." Draco was still wondering where this conversation was going._

_"If I was forced to make a life altering decision, would you support me no matter the price?" Now Hermione's playfulness began to subside._

_"Of course."_

_"You are willing to make sacrifices, right?" _

_"Yes, I'll do what's required to keep what I want." Draco answered smirking at his wife._

_"So how do you fell about………" She trailed off to lower her eyes suddenly her focus was on his shirt button and her hands. She didn't dare meet his eyes. _

_"How do you feel about being a father?" She said finally after a prolonged silence._

_Draco lost his balance and his knees began to feel wobbly. Surely he had not heard correctly. Slowly he slid down Hermione's body and onto his knees, not fully processing the information._

_He hadn't noticed he'd broken out into a cold sweat until Hermione wiped his brow. _

_"This can't be true?" Draco whispered in between a laugh. He looked up at Hermione for a final statement._

_"I'm pregnant." She said once more with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Out of sheer excitement, Draco jumped up and kissed Hermione. He rejoiced for the next five minutes before settling down._

_He was going to be a father. This was a huge step for Hermione and Draco, Parenthood. It would be hard but they were somewhat ready to take on any challenges that came their way. Who knows, maybe in ten years they would be sending their child go off to Hogwarts, only with good grace._

_

* * *

_Draco felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was Hermione. Her gentle touch along with her floral scent made him forget that he was upset with her. It was quite immature, the way he dealt with his marital problems, always refusing to talk about it and holding a silent grudge for days. Shutting people out was his best option, but not with Hermione. She was something special. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him closer. From then on all the anger dissipated and a passion began to fill her, not the lustful passion that used to burn her skin back in Hog warts. It was an entirely different feeling that she and Draco acquired throughout their marriage.

"I can't stay mad at you." he started, "How I got this way still remains a mystery even to my self, but I know I have you to thank for it."

"Some things just come with time." was Hermione's response.

A silence between the two let them know there was a non verbal understanding. They both have squared with their mistakes and are ready to start a fresh.

By means of a port key, Draco and Hermione traveled from London to a small one level house in the outskirts of Paris. It was a classic brick house with a solitary mailbox bearing the name "Marcel Valentin" on a vast well kept lawn. It seemed to be the only house within miles of another. The area was quiet and full of trees. This type of residence was not one which Hermione would think her husband enjoyed spending his time.

Draco took her bags and led her inside. Upon opening the door, she saw that the house's exterior had deceived her. Inside, although it was only one floor, was a grand area. The foyer, tiled with white marble, led into the living room, decorated to Draco's own developing taste. The poinsettia walls contrasted nicely with the black leather furniture and the polished wood floor.

A corridor to the right of the living room led to the kitchen, decked in stainless steel. And to the left another corridor served as a passageway to the rooms. Down the hall and the first door down the left was a guest room and across the hall was the bathroom. At the end of the hall a double door led to the master bed room.

The master bedroom had a strong modern and contemporary feel about it, with bold patterns and accents here and there using vanilla creams and chocolate browns. In the center was a four poster bed, made up with crisp white sheets and a gold comforter on top.

Through another set of double doors, was Draco's study. Hermione was about to walk away and inspect the kitchen when something caught her eye. On his desk along with a few other papers were their wedding pictures and a familiar piece of jewelry.

Hermione moved closet to examine the necklace. It was ruby heart on a gold chain……it was familiar.

"I was hoping you'd remember that." Draco cut in from behind.

"How could I forget?" Hermione answered back, seeming a bit dazed at the moment. Back when they had that sweet adolescent love, Draco presented Hermione with a gift. It seemed almost insignificant compared to all the other things they shared, but this piece of jewelry was of great significance in their relationship.

Hermione gently shoved the necklace and into her pocket and silently walked out. On her way out the master bedroom she bumped into someone she had never met. She was a scantily clad, large bust woman, no doubt French with long raven hair and dark blue mysterious eyes.

"Excuse me?" Hermione nearly yelled. She was not too comfortable with this woman here and who was she?

"Yes" she answered back with a slight attitude. She looked down upon Hermione from her nose.

"Can I help you?" Hermione eyed her and envied her small waist. "_I remember when I had that shape"_

"Excuse me madam but who are you?" she answered folding her arms.

"Me……funny thing you should ask. I was going to ask you the same thing." Sarcasm dripped from every word Hermione spat at this woman.

"Look I do not know who you are, but surely when master Draco ---."

"Master Draco?"

"Yes he will be – ---"

"Thank you Veroniqué that will be all." Draco cut in.

"Master Draco!" her eyes lit up with delight as she moved forward to embrace him.

"It is time for formal introductions!" Draco said pulling Hermione closer. "Hermione, I would like you to meet Veroniqué, my cleaning lady." Hermione stretched out her hand to shake Veroniqué's as the fact slowly seeped in.

"_Cleaning lady_," She thought. "_Surely not dressed like that_." Hermione surveyed the woman dressed in a revealing white dress and fishnet stockings. Her attempt to pull off a maid did not fool Hermione.

"OH. So this is Mrs. Malfoy." Veroniqué's attitude quickly disappeared and it was replaced with mock delight. "_Why is she really here_?" Hermione thought again. A woman of that stature was not fit to be a cleaning lady. It made Hermione wonder.

"I've heard a lot about you and the baby." Veronique moved closer and Hermione was able to identify the jet black scorpion tattoo on her neck in addition to the spiked rose circling her thigh.

"Well, I wish I could say the same about you." this made Veroniqué's fake smile flicker for a moment into a scornful look. Regaining her composure and remembering her purpose she quickly affected another jovial expression and attempting to move the conversation along.

"How is the baby? Alex, is that the name?"

"Athalie," Hermione corrected through clenched teeth. "And she is fine, very healthy and happy."

"You know I was thinking about keeping Veroniqué as a nanny ---"Draco was cut off by Hermione.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of my own child, no nanny included, thank you." she bit back.

"Oh! Look at the time. I should go start to prepare dinner." Veronique added lessening the building tension.

"Oh no that's all right you can take the rest of the night off, I was going to cook. As a matter of fact now that I'm here I don't think Draco would need you." Veroniqué's eyes lit up in fear.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. Veroniqué can stay." Hermione seemed almost appalled at his answer but she said nothing.

Veroniqué and Draco held each other's stare for a moment too long and then Hermione caught her eyes. Quickly she looked away and mumbled something about cooking.

Once she was out of the room Hermione began "Care to give me a full explanation?"

"Regardless of what she looks like, she's helpful so do not start reprimanding me about why I should not have her here."

"Helpful?" Hermione did not like Draco's tone. "In what respects?"

He did not answer immediately. What answer could he give her? Whatever he said would not please her.

"I wish not to talk about this now, besides we have other things to discuss." Draco answered directing Hermione into his study. Grudgingly Hermione followed.

She sat in the huge, comfortable leather chair in front of his desk. She waited patiently while he pulled out a few papers.

Smirking he started, making Hermione think this was all but serious business. "You love me, you trust me, don't deny it. I know you do. You'd do anything for me."

"A bit cocky, aren't we?" she spat.

He raised his hand in mock defeat and answered "Just simply stating the truth."

"What do you want me to do?"

"After this you'll probably want to leave me –"

"Draco stop the games!"

"Okay. Spy on Blaise. That's what I want you to do, plain and simple." He said leaning back smiling wickedly at his wife's reaction. A facial expression of anger, disbelief and utter amusement all in one was a sight to see.

"Are you mad!" she shrieked.

"I should tell you my insanity has been questioned in the past." Draco replied.

"And to think Harry went along with this!"

It's simple. All I need you to do is act like a……." he trailed of to find the appropriate word. "A messenger, the only key to me. I've got what they want so I'll make them come for it."

"And what is it that you have of theirs." Hermione asked fearing the answer.

"Nothing tangible, just a little incantation that may help bring them what they yearn most, Power."

"I don't understand." This was getting more complicated by the second, Hermione thought. An information overload was going to send her into frenzy.

"Blaise knows I'm the only one who knows this spell. It was taught to me, by none other than the Dark Lord himself, in case the worst should happen. Inevitably the worse did come, the war began and Voldemort was killed. He trusted me enough to pass this ancient incantation on to me to restore power in some forceful way. The old bitch is probably rolling in his grave now if he knew what I was doing." Draco explained.

"How powerful is it?"

Hermione was at the edge of her seat, yearning for answers. Is this what kept her husband away from home for so long, a spell?

"It's powerful enough to corrupt the minds of the most head strong wizards and destroy the most powerful wizard known." Draco continued. "I'd hate to see what England would be like after that. He'd wreck havoc. His plan is to first avenge Voldemort then finish what he started. This spell can give him the power that no other wizard could dream of having. He'd be too powerful to stop."

Hermione shivered at the thought of another Dark wizard. Not only a powerful one but unstoppable.

"I can't let it happen. There's no written record of it. Only what I know. I figured they'd force it out of me through torture." Draco said. "I remember the day I learned it. Blaise was seething in jealously and anger. We were friends until that day. After that he made it his business to destroy me for taking what was rightfully his." Draco stared off into a distant land.

"How are you going to use this to your advantage?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It's simple, really. I'm going to be traveling to five different cities and I'm hoping with your persuasion that he'll be inclined to follow me. My goal is to lure him to England in a week. He'd be so blinded with fury he won't even see the trap I'm setting." He smiled a wicked, sick, twisted smile, one that disturbed Hermione.

"This is what you'll do. I send you letters announcing where I am. You'll tell Blaise where I am and hopefully they'll follow." Draco continued to explain.

"And if they don't follow."

"Then I have something different in mind. Don't worry yourself. It'll all come together in the end."

"Dinner!" Came Veroniqué's voice from the downstairs.

"We should go eat. All this talking is tiring." Hermione suggested and Draco followed. As they arrived downstairs they saw Veroniqué with a bag in her hand. Hermione was slightly pleased to see she had taken her advice until Draco spoke up.

"Off again Veroniqué?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't want to intrude this weekend. I have matters at my flat to take care of. I'll be back though on Monday." She replied a bit too brightly for Hermione. The two women exchanged sour goodbyes and Draco escorted Veroniqué to the door.

In the dining room, she had set up for a dinner for two. She lit candles even though it was late afternoon. The sun was just about setting and the afternoon sky was beautiful. As soon as Draco returned, the pair of them sat and ate their dinner watching the sun set.

Later that night, after a hot bath, Hermione put on one of her favorite night gowns, a jade green silk gown with a V-neck. As she slipped it on she realized that she hadn't taken the necklace out of her pants pocket. She put it on thinking about the story behind it, which caused her to smile.

As she entered the master bedroom she saw that Draco was already there lazily lying on the bed with just his black pajama pants on, his hair not tied back. As soon as Hermione entered he noticed the distant look on her face.

"Think you want to come back to me now, Hermione?" he asked, pulling her down next to him and cradling her with both arms.

Tracing the heart shape Hermione said "I remember the day you gave this to me. It was the day of the Halloween ball. You pulled me aside and for no apparent reason you kissed me." She looked up at Draco only to see him in a dreamy state also. "I remembered never wanting to let go but I had to."

Draco stroked her hair while he reminisced. He remembered every detail clearly. He'd been watching her for a while and finally on that night he made a vow to himself to make her his.

"At the end of the kiss I remember feeling the necklace in my pocket. I wore it that night, hoping that you'd come back for a good night kiss and you never did……." She trailed off and Draco continued.

"I couldn't. You were out of reach, so protected. I couldn't risk my reputation yet, but I was willing to."

"That was the night you first laid eyes on me. Not as your typical mudblood but as a human being, a lady……

"Something to fight for." Draco completed her sentence for her. Then he kissed her lips very lightly as though he was afraid of breaking her.

"You know I had my doubts about marriage and you've done more than enough to prove me right but I never once regret it." Hermione said, close to dozing off. Her lids became heavy as she tried her best to stay awake.

"We've been through so much Hermione. From day one it was a task but we've come this far and it makes no sense giving up now. We're at a time and point in our relationship where things are just getting better." Draco's words were like a serenade to Hermione as she drifted deeper into sleep.

The pair understood that they have past all levels of maturity and gained a higher love from such long term relationship. It was true that they both would have to fight with the same amount of force to keep what they have, but it would all soon be worth it hopefully. One more battle to fight……just one more and maybe the last.

Sometimes you have to take a step backward to go ahead in life.


	6. We digress

Disclaimer: They are not mine; Malfoy and Granger and who ever may appear in this chapter. Veronique and Athalie are mine.

A/N: Wow it's been a while since I updated, a very long time. Anyways enough talk, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6:

Sunday came all too fast for Hermione. Before she knew it she and Draco were packing and discussing tactics. So far she knew that she would be visiting Blaise at his hidden location _la fontaine bleue_. After that Hermione would have to somehow manage a week under enemy watch and lead them to England under false pretenses.

A full day of preparation left Hermione tired and worn out. She was used to the feeling, being Headmistress and having to run a ministry by her self. The only thing different about her current situation was the fact that she had no one to cheer her up at the end of a long day. Usually that was Athalie's job.

Adding insult to injury, she could not depend on Draco for providing the attention she needed. He was caught up in his work. This operation was number one on his list where as her comfort fell on the bottom of the list right under his responsibility to be a husband and father. Never once did Hermione think work would separate them when they were married. She never had a chance to test that theory because Draco did not stay around long enough. Now she was feeling the wrath of what would come with being successful and married.

Feeling lonely, Hermione decided to pay a visit to Ginny's fireplace. Hermione headed over to the fire place with a bag of soot in her hand. She threw the soot into the fire, automatically creating a spontaneous green explosion and then green flames. She stuck her head in the green fire and savored the warm sensation that rushed through her. Then calling the address for Ginny's home, she awaited her arrival.

Once she got over the dizzy spell caused from traveling by means of floo powder, Hermione was unable to identify the person standing in front of the fire place. She could only see the person's legs, as they were studying something above her, and immediately she knew they were not Ginny's. The dark blue trousers did not belong to the Weasley so it must have been….

"Harry?" she called and he jumped back landing on the couch behind him. She obviously startled him.

"Hermione?" he asked with the same uncertainty in his voice.

"Goodnight Harry." she said, smiling brightly. She could only hope that hid the loneliness she felt.

A smirk fell onto Harry's lips. "How are things in Paris?" he was able to respond after recovering from the initial shock.

"Well, I don't know Harry. Why don't you tell me? How are things supposed to be, you know, according to the plan I don't know about?" Hermione spat, sharp witted and quick with her tongue as usual.

Harry merely rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. "How can you still be upset about that?"

"It's simple Harry, very simple." She said knitting her eyebrows together in fury. Harry opened his mouth to respond but Hermione decided to finish her thought with "my anger is justified and you know it."

Harry's mouth fell into a thin line. He was silenced. "I suppose you want to vent some anger on me after having dealt with Draco?" he responded after a pregnant pause.

"No Harry I have something better to do with my time. Where is my daughter?"

Harry called for Athalie and sure enough she was down stairs, in front of the fire place in minutes.

"Mommy." She was so excited to see her mother and it showed in everything that followed her greeting. The smile, her bright eyes, and her restlessness all passed in a moment of time when only a mother would notice.

"Hey baby" Hermione responded. "Are you being a good girl?" Athalie nodded in response to her mother's questions.

"That's real good." Hermione said, having felt the need to congratulate her three year old on her minor achievement. A short silence followed in which Athalie busied herself with particle of lint on the burgundy carpet. She hung her head low as if trying to hide her face from the person looking at her. Hermione was familiar with this gesture, especially on her days when she felt insecure.

"You know Mommy misses you. I want to come home and be with you." Hermione broke the silence. Athalie looked up immediately revealing large almond shaped brown eyes that glistened in the green fire light.

"You will be home soon, right?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. She sounded like a child who wanted so badly to believe her own statement. Hermione could see the slight tremble in her child's lips.

"That's right. Don't cry. I'll be home before you can miss me even more." Hermione said trying to cheer up Athalie. As she thought about going home to her child another thought dawned on her. What if something happened to her on this voyage? She would never be able to go home like she promised.

"I'll be home with Daddy too." Hermione threw in this extra fact and immediately saw what a difference it made. She was bright and effervescent again as she always was when she was excited. She laughed and giggled and it amazed Hermione how quickly she could forget her worries. She wished she could do that. It would do her a world of good.

"Athalie I've got to go now. I have something to do before I go to bed. Be good for me, okay?" Hermione started and Athalie nodded taking in every word. Normally she would have kissed Athalie goodnight and send her to bed. Instead she blew her a kiss and pulled her head out of the fire place and back into Draco's French manor.

As if she did not have the energy to get back up, Hermione spread herself out in front of the fire place. She rolled onto her back and placed her hands over her eyes, blocking out the light. Hermione began to reflect. She badly wanted to go home to her child and she would gladly leave any moment just to do so. She wanted to return home, but not alone. It was that thought that carried her to Draco's office.

One door to his office was slightly opened, exposing half of the interior of his office. Hermione approached it as silently as possible, not wanting to disturb her husband. She took a stance at the head of the office and watched on as Draco worked diligently. He did not even notice her come in.

He was writing something, a letter of some sort from what she could see. He was half way through the body, not even stopping to contemplate what he was putting on the paper. From her position she observed him carefully. His eyes were narrowed slightly. He placed one hand under his chin, fingering his goat tee. He bit his lip in concentration and slightly passed his tongue over his lips. A new sensation filled Hermione; one that she had not felt in such a while that it was almost unfamiliar to her. It was lust.

Her feet carried her to Draco's chair where her lips found his and her hands made their way into his hair. It was unlike her to do something spontaneous and Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing when he pulled away from the kiss. He opened his mouth to voice his concern but Hermione simply placed her finger on top his lips to silence him.

"Don't speak. Just let it happen." She said to him and took his hands in hers, lightly, making sure to add an extra caress when leading him to the bedroom.

Once they were behind closed doors Draco took the initiative and continued. He pushed her against the door with enough force to excite her, gaining accesses to ravage her neck. Lightly he trailed kisses down the side of her neck and then down her chest, stopping every now and then to open her buttons with his teeth.

With his lips still attached to hers, Draco lifted Hermione off the ground and over to the bed. She bounced slightly as she fell on top of the down comforter. Draco stood over her, surveying his wife. She lay on her side now showing where her waist dips to give her the beautiful shape she has. Her shirt had been discarded of and now she lay in front of him in her midnight blue bra, one of his favorites. She looked at Draco from under her eyelashes creating the image of a vixen.

Suddenly she washed that playful smile off her face. She looked at Draco longingly like he was intangible. The rise and fall of her chest was unsteady indicating that she was nervous about something. Draco watched on. This was all familiar to him. This is how he knew their romance was real because every time they made love it was like she was a virgin all over again. He would always stir those feelings inside of her. No other man could do that to her.

Hermione snaked her hand down Draco's chest making his skin raise on instant touch. Hermione knew exactly what to do. It had been a while but the road was not forgotten. She reached his belt buckle as stopped to look up at him, like she was waiting for permission.

Finally she pulled him down on top of her and in one easy quick motion he was inside of her, again. She gasped but it was more like a sigh of release, a release of tension. Hermione looked at Draco, her body trembling from the contact "It's been too long." She whispered before Draco could proceed.

* * *

Draco lay on top Hermione with nothing covering them but a white sheet. He wrapped his arms around her, as if protecting her from what ever was there to harm her. That was his job as her husband. Hermione let herself sink into him, enjoying the comfort he gave. Her thighs were still numb from Draco parting them not too long ago and she was still tingling from when he released himself into her. 

"Master Draco!" Veronique called in her prefect French. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, looking at Draco with eyes that said "I'm tired of this woman".

Draco immediately turned his head to the bedroom door which was ajar, a pained look passing over his face. Turning back to Hermione, Draco placed his lips on hers starting another kiss before getting up. Hermione, who was hugging her self to replace the warmth Draco took with him, rolled on her side to watch her husband put his robe on.

"You don't have to go. She can find her way out the door." Hermione said walking towards Draco, dragging the white sheet with her and wrapping him in it with her. Draco simply smiled and responded "I don't doubt that, but I need to discuss something with her."

Draco left Hermione in the room after a light kiss on her forehead. He winked at her before closing the door, leaving her bothered, angry and alone, something he was very good at.

Draco met Veronique in the kitchen, looking at her reflection in the steel top of the kettle. When he entered, Draco became her main focus.

"Is everything set?" he asked Veronique and she nodded her response.

"Have you checked Blaise out? Does he have any idea about Hermione?" Draco continued moving towards Veronique. She followed him with her eyes, excitement building up. She was obviously disappointed when he reached behind her to turn on the kettle.

"No he has no idea, he's clueless. He's still trying to find this house. He mentioned it in bed last night." Veronique added. It was so useful having the enemy's mistress as a personal messenger.

"Good. As long as he does not know Hermione is on her way we should be fine."

A slight pause followed which Draco used to fix his tea. He could feel Veronique's eyes on him. She was close enough to see that his robe was tied at his waist but exposed more than he wanted.

"Thank you" Draco started and looked up at Veronique, catching her in the act of staring at his assets. He could not help at smirk. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Anytime." She responded catching herself. Quickly she diverted her attention some where else. "You know if any one else asked me to do it, I would not, but for you I'll make the exception." As she said this, Veronique wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and played with the waistband. She pulled him closer to her and placed her crimson lips near to his ear, whispering her last sentence in them seductively.

Draco simply smirked, although she could not see his face, and continued to stir his tea. It surprised him that he did not immediately push her away, which was the proper thing to do. However he had to give himself credit for the one proper thing he did. As Veronique's hands made their way into his robe he stopped her before she could wrap them around his member.

He held her hand, placing a firm grip on them. Turning his head to meet Veronique's, so that they were close enough for their noses to touch and their lips to slightly graze one another, Draco whispered in the same seductive tone some ground rules for Veronique.

"Veronique I'm a married man. I'm not yours to fool around with." He felt her body tense after hearing this.

"Ah! I understand." She responded, accepting the defeat. However not ready to give up Veronique continued raising her voice slightly. "So it was just that one time that you forget that you're married."

This time it was Draco's turn to get tense. It was possible that Hermione could have heard that. "That was not meant to happen." He spat.

"Is that what you'll tell your wife?" Veronique fired.

"Do not worry about what I'll tell her."

"Oh! So you do plan on telling her. I must say I'm impressed."

"She will find out when the time is right. Until then I don't want you to even breathe a word of this to her. Do we have an understanding?"

Veronique looked unyielding. "Do we Veronique?" Draco asked adding pressure to her wrist to accentuate his point. It was at this point that Veronique broke and agreed to do as she was told.

"Good." Draco let her sore wrist go and dismissed Veronique. "Before you leave come to my office. I have something for you to deliver."

Draco headed to his office. He wanted to finish the letter to Blaise that he was writing before Hermione interrupted. It gave him chills every time he thought about completing the letter. Putting his name at the end of that letter was the closest he would get to seal a binding deal between two rivals. It was his challenge and may the best man win. He was not the one fighting for material wealth or power. He had a mission, three years in the making, which could possibly end in what he had been seeking for years. His reward: he would win back his life.

Draco signed his full name in elegant script that no one could match. Finally it was done. At the same moment that he sealed the envelope shut, a hand slid around his waist, pulling him closer to them. It was a habit of Veronique's that she liked to practice on Draco, even when she was told not to.

"Veronique," Draco started his voice slightly softer than he intended it to be. It was a tone he should use with Hermione. "I thought I told you can not do this anymore. It was a thing of the past." Draco finished by turning around to meet Veronique's eyes with his. Instead of meeting the midnight blue eyes of the temptress he came face to face with the honey brown eyes that were so familiar to him.

Hermione attempted once to say something, but words failed her as the tears in her eyes began to fall. Her face was expressionless, not that he depended on her face to tell her story. Draco could see beyond that. Hermione took in a deep shaky breath and angrily swatted her cheek as if chastising herself for crying.

"A thing of the past?" she questioned but Draco could not answer her. Maybe it was the rage in Hermione or hurt that gave her the strength to approach her husband. She was so close to his face that she could feel his nervous breathing flutter against her cheek.

"Three years….and I actually believed you would be faithful." Hermione said in a dangerous whisper, eyes narrowed into slits. "I guess that's all apart of the Malfoy package, first I marry you, you leave me then cheat on me."

"Hermione it happened once --." Draco started but Hermione angrily interrupted.

"Yes I know but it was a thing of the past, right Draco!" At this point he could see the nerve in her temple pulse as she spewed angry words. Then dropping her voice back into a whisper she sweetly added "That was a thing of the past just like our marriage is a thing of the past." With that said Hermione calmly walked away from the kitchen and into the master bedroom and locked herself in.

Draco ran after her, desperate to correct his mistake. If he knew Hermione at all anymore he knew that a long talk could possibly save his marriage.

"Hermione, look I'm sorry" Draco yelled from the outside of the door.

"I'm sorry I married you." He could hear Hermione's muffled cry from the other side.

"I'm not going to lie, it happened and I did nothing to stop it but I damn sure regret it." he tried to explain but it hardly seemed like Hermione could hear him. She had closed the door on him, locked him out both physically and mentally. From his position he could hear her throwing things on the other side of the oak door.

"Please Hermione, we can work this out." Draco pleaded with her. For a moment he thought that he heard Hermione stop shuffling and he was correct. She opened the door but not for him to come inside. Immediately she stepped out with baggage levitating behind her.

"You're leaving?" Draco asked his tone incredulous. Hermione refused to answer him as she headed out the door.

"Hermione this is a bit drastic." Draco yelled trailing her.

"Oh really?" she challenged him.

"Give me a chance Hermione." This comment broke the ice.

"A chance!" Hermione began to yell "You had your fucking chance, two of them. I think this time you hardly deserve it." in an instant Hermione was out the door with her luggage trailing behind her as well as Draco.

"Hermione!" Draco called but his voice seemed to just die in the wind as he watched her figure retreat further away from the house.


	7. A Change of plans

Chapter 7

A solitary bright light on the winding road in the small French suburb indicated the arrival of a car. It was headed south of where she was going, maybe it was going into the city to join the other bright lights...into Paris. That would give Hermione some sense of direction.

It had been a complete hour since she left Draco but less than a minute ago when she last contemplated turning back. Hermione made her way down the desolate road which took her through foreign land. She had no idea where to go, not that she knew whether she wanted to go home…yet.

Hermione expected Draco to be waiting in his office, hands folded in front of his face and elbows propped on his mahogany desk. He would sit there counting the minutes she needed to cool off and the time it would take her to finally come back, expecting her arrival. She would not give him that type of satisfaction.

Hermione stopped on the dark road and sat on top of her luggage. She wiped her cheeks in frustration and a layer of moisture coated her palm. Again Hermione had found herself in a compromising position. She followed her husband to Paris only to find out he cheated on her, ruining what could have been. This was cause enough to give up.

She had two choices. She could go back to Draco or she could go home, without a husband and a father for her child. Neither option was more appealing than the next. As she weighed her options, a new idea began to formulate. It seemed like the best solution, at least for now.

From the outside it looked like an abandoned night club in the middle of what looked like it used to be a hotspot every night. It was a long stretch of dirty sidewalks, litter, broken down pubs, and warehouses. Not a single human could be found wandering around except maybe for a few prostitutes and drunken invalids. The entire place reeked of liquor and vomit, the strong stench coming from the near by alleyway which was the safe haven for the drunks with no home. It was the darker side of Paris...if not the darkest.

Hermione walked up the concrete stairs of the dilapidated night club, cautiously. "_La fontaine bleue" _was the name that the place was given when it used to be a bustling night club full of males looking for sex and females who yearned for attention. Currently it was Death eater territory and Blaise's hide out.

Hermione pushed open the front door that led her into a foyer and then to another door, which was locked. She knocked, tentatively at first but the thought of Draco made her knock harder.

A raven haired woman, with the most crimson lips Hermione ever seen, answered. She did not look amiable and far from approachable. She was adorned in black tight leather pants with a halter top to compliment that and a cigarette attached to her lips. She eyed Hermione wearily as if she did not see her as a threat and Hermione returned the favor.

However it was not her outfit that intrigued Hermione, it was her features. She had a distinctive nose; almost piggish if she had to classify it. She had haunting blue eyes that seemed so hollow. Those eyes had seen a lot and probably much more than needed in one lifetime, Hermione could tell. The look seemed too familiar to Hermione. She had only seen that look come from Sirius when he escaped from Azkaban. Her face was slightly taut and her skin scarred with bruises. She could see the fresh blue and black forming around her lip where there was a gash.

"What do you want?" she asked, blowing smoke into the gap between them. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame awaiting an answer. The dark mark was visible on her forearm.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Zabini" Hermione said in her sweetest voice. This woman would show her attitude but she would counter act it just for peace sakes. At the mention of the name Zabini the woman flinched, it was almost too slight to notice but Hermione did. Involuntarily her hand flew to her neck and she massaged the blue and black marks around it. Her eyes flew from Hermione's face to the floor and when their eyes met again Hermione noticed the extra layer of moisture.

"What do you want with him" she barked immediately putting her guard back up.

"That's between me and Mr. Zabini and who are you anyway?" Hermione said finally losing her patience. The woman in front of her smiled wickedly revealing yellowed teeth.

"You don't remember me Granger." She whispered in an icy tone. "It's surprising since you're the one who put me in Azkaban."

Realization dawned on Hermione "Parkinson!" and she nodded slowly her devilish smile never leaving her face.

"Has it been that long?" Pansy said opening the door way for Hermione to pass.

"It's been over five years." Hermione eyed Pansy not trusting her. She tried to look into the open crevice behind Pansy looking for the trap she was blindly walking into but she could find nothing.

"Relax Granger, I'm not going to kill you if you walk in here" Pansy said noticing Hermione's look.

"Oh I really appreciate it, Thanks." Hermione said sarcastically and followed Pansy through the doorway.

She followed Pansy into what seemed to be the foyer of this place. It was not grand and lavish but contraire. Just like the exterior of this house, the inside was also very gloomy. The room was dully lit on account of not having any electricity. Candles were the only other option.

The place was very dark, not only literally. The evil looking tapestries and figurines scattered around contributed to the aura. It looked like the Borgin and Burke's warehouse. It was not a place one could feel at rest in.

Hermione could make out a large spiral staircase that lead up to two double doors on the second floor of this place.

"Blaise!" Pansy yelled suddenly. Hermione turned to her, startled, to see she was directing her call up toward the double doors. Blaise makes his entrance through the double doors, fuming. He opened his mouth as if to start berating Pansy but the sight of Hermione disrupted his rant. The only thing apparent on his face was utter incredulity.

"Leave us." Blaise said calmly at first. Even when commanded, Pansy did not yield.

"Leave us!" Blaise barked his voice a little more menacing.

He eyed Pansy as she left Hermione in the foyer alone with Blaise. Almost immediately, his demeanor seemed to change once she left. He switched on his charm to become the gracious host he would pretend to be that night. That was one of Blaise's many talents, pretending, as Hermione would soon learn.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is it really the wife of Draco Malfoy standing in my foyer?" He said, smirking with a wild glint in his eye. He leaned both his hands on the banister and peered down at Hermione.

"No. No optical tricks tonight Zabini. It's really me." Hermione answered him, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

Blaise scanned the room and spotted her luggage next to her. "The Husband threw you out?" he queried referring to her bag.

"No I left him" she answered him. She felt slightly calmer now even though she still thought this idle prattle was useless.

"If you don't mind me asking, why come to me?"

"We have some things to discuss." Hermione was eager now. If he complied this would be the start to ending everything.

Blaise took a while to consider Hermione's statement. Was she trustworthy enough to let her into his home to negotiate business? She is the wife of the enemy, she could not be trusted but then again she was his only means to reaching Draco.

"We can discuss this in my office." Blaise concurred. It was a risk he was taking and an easy mistake. However, any minor complications and this mistake could easily be fixed.

Upstairs in Blaise's office, the "peace talks" began.

"What do you want with Draco" Hermione was very blunt and Blaise liked her determination.

"That's confidential information Miss that I can not share with you." He said smirking at her from across his desk. He raised a shot class of what appeared to be Fire Whiskey to his mouth and took it in. He detected traces of disappointment and frustration in her face, which made him smirk even more. He liked toying with her.

In the office, the fire from the fireplace, crackled in the background. This was enough light for Hermione to examine Blaise for the first time since she had seen him off to Azkaban. His dark curly hair was pulled away from his face into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. She was not sure when last his hair had been graced by a pair of scissors. His face was cleanly shaven. Beneath his eye was a slash: the only sign he had been through hard times. No blue or black welts on his face or scars. His face was not taut and his eyes were not hollow. Compared to Pansy he had done well as far as appearance goes.

"That's reasonable," She began again. "I came here because I thought I could help you." She saw Blaise's eyebrow leap and curve. A questioning stare followed.

"Why? I don't understand why his own wife would plot against him."

Hermione leaned in to whisper to Blaise. "You see, everything changes when your husband seems to not care about you," She settled back into her seat and waited for the weight of her words to settle in. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"I'll show you to your room, Granger." Blaise said after a prolonged silence. Hermione could now breathe easy. Things were progressing.

After Blaise left Hermione in her new lodging, she took the time to herself to reflect. The one daunting question she was afraid to ask herself kept taunting her. "Why was she really here?" Hermione did know have an answer. She did not know if it was really rage that brought her here or did she really want to hurt Draco. Her mind was too foggy to search for answers to those questions.

She could only feel at the moment. She was hurting, still. Tonight was indeed a painful experience and she was not sure how their marriage would survive. However, she could not ignore the tiniest shred of hope she had left for them. She could heal and forgive. After all, Draco has done worse but this seemed to sting more than ever. He hurt her pride and made her feel that she was inadequate. That made it even harder to forgive. She needed time away hoping she could come to terms with it in her own time. This ploy was simply buying her time.

A woman burst into the room humming loudly disrupting Hermione's thoughts. She held a stack of towels in her hands. Immediately Hermione recognized the scorpion tattoo on her neck. It was Veronique.

"Mrs. Malfoy" She shrieked.

"You!" Hermione shrieked equally shocked. Seeing the woman again made some animosity surface.

Hastily Veronique closed the door and rushed over to Hermione. "Why are you here? Are you insane? You can not stay here. It's too risky" She fired never stopping to let Hermione talk.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm not leaving" Hermione spat. Her eyes never left Veronique's face. She stood defiantly, her arms folded across her chest like a shield.

"Your husband did not intend for this. You'll ruin the plan." She paced back and forth frantically. "You're leaving. C'mon." Veronique instructed motioning to the door.

Hermione did not move but stood silent. Veronique decided to apply force and grabbed Hermione's forearm. She quickly and swiftly pulled away.

"No" Hermione said, her voice chilling. "I'm not going back to him."

Veronique stood in the center of the room, astounded. She could sense the pain in her voice although Hermione tried to disguise it. It was very familiar to her. Woman to woman, they had an understanding.

"This has nothing to do with the plan, does it?" Her voice was placid now. She seemed to get the point and had no intention of trying to sway Hermione's decision.

"It's not your business" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. She seemed weary now as If the thought of Draco alone tired her.

"I understand." Veronique nodded and prepared to leave but turned to Hermione one last time "Shall I let him know you are here?"

"Yes and let him know I'm not coming back."

A/N: Read and Review. Any questions? Leave it in the review. I'll answer. Wow it's been quite a few months since I last updated. That is ridiculous. I'm going to finish this story before the school year starts. I was seriously going to give up on this too but then I decided that I really liked this story. I read Half blood prince and I was going to change some things but w/e. Just incase anyone is wondering I'm going to rewrite the Dauntless story. I'm changing the plot so that it can make sense after what happened in HBP. Well read and review if u enjoyed.


End file.
